I'm a Mutant?
by Zanzibar1
Summary: I've never believed that the Mutant's were all dangerous. I'm sure that many just wanted to live their lives like normal people and turned into criminals because others didn't understand this. What I never thought was possible was that I ended up with the awakened X gene and an offer to join two different groups and a war between two mutants and I'm the key to either sides victory.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: First off, I don't own the X-men, no matter how much I wish to and this is a disclaimer for the entire story. I only own OC's in the story. There is a new system so that you can tell when people are thinking, telepathically talking, or just talking. Don't forget to Review! Enjoy!_

The first time I ever saw the X-Men was on the news just like everyone else, well except those who were there and witnessed the entire thing.

When the news about mutants first came out, everyone was scared to death and making up stories that these "freaks," as they called them, would start to try and take over the planet and become criminal master minds. That's what you would expect from a cartoon, not a real person who is suddenly mutated…well, I guess it could happen. Although, we don't know what most mutants are capable of, so… who knows? Some of them could decide that they have what it takes to control the world with no one to stop them and bada-bing bada-boom, we've got a mutant trying to take over the world and maybe starting World War 3. Just what we needed.

Well for me, there are times that I find myself wishing to meet one of the X-Men and other times when I don't. I mean there are kids popping up everywhere with weird powers such as walking through walls and blowing up random things with a thought. But wouldn't it be cool to have powers that allow you to do things you normally wouldn't be able to? I ask myself this question a lot when I'm bored in class and well maybe it is cool.

I also think that many of the mutants are only fighting and blowing things up because people don't wish to accept who and what they are and then you've got people and gangs attacking them and so they use their powers in self defense or in some cases revenge. They become frustrated and don't know how to aim their anger at anything except those who are prosecuting them which creates the criminal master minds everyone is so afraid of.

Well, enough talking about the X-Men and the mutants sprouting into the world. This is my story about how I became a mutant and came to be a part of the team... the X-Men, and then…well, I suppose I should just tell you the story from the beginning. It all started during the school week on a Friday afternoon…

_Author's Note: I know it's short but hold on the chapters get longer. For those of you who have already read the chapters the plot is the same. All I've done is correct errors and made my descriptions and such more, well descriptive. I hope you like the rewritten version. Please review at the end of the story! There won't be any more author's notes until the last chapter._


	2. The Beginning of the End

_Author's Note: _

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

I was heading to the office to pick up a flyer on the new clubs before lunch ended when I heard a shrill voice shouting from behind me and I stopped and turned coming face to face with an extremely excited Ashleigh.

"Hey! Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!"

Ashleigh had just pulled up short behind me, out of the blue, startling me, like always. Ashleigh has this amazing talent of sneaking up on people even when she's wearing the brightest colored clothes she owns, such as today and being as noisy as she possibly could be.

She was wearing a hot pink shirt with a red heart that was pierced by an arrow. She was also wearing her bright red leggings under her jean shorts along with her pink headband. Her get ups always made me smile especially since she never got embarrassed no matter how many weird side looks she got a day.

"Sarah! Sarah! Guess what!" she said bouncing and making her blonde hair fly around her head in craziness and tangling it up.

"What Ash? Have your parents grounded you again or something," I teased.

"No, I'm not grounded!" she answered, crossing her arms, "I just got in a little trouble last time, that's all."

"Okay, so what's on your mind?" I asked giving in.

She persisted, "Come on, guess!"

"All right," I paused for a couple of seconds trying to look like I was thinking hard with my face all scrunched up. "I'm stumped," I told her giving her a shrug.

"You're no fun!" she whined.

I shrugged again giving her a quirky smile. "So spit it out already," I told her.

"Fine! I…got…my…drivers…license!" she said her voice getting squeaky and she waved her license in front of my face, "Isn't it great!"

"Uh, oh… Everyone get off the streets there's a maniac on the road!" I pretended to yell to the school.

She punched me in the arm, "Not nice!"

"I'm joking!" I protested.

"You want a ride home today after school?"

"Yeah! Are you kidding, I'd love to see your awesome driving skills, but aren't you supposed to wait a few months before driving others?"

"Well, yeah a years, but I think we can get away with it, I mean you live only 10 blocks away from school," she said.

"Okay." It was probably not the smartest thing to do to get into the car with a driver who just got their license, but I reasoned that if they felt it was safe to give her a license, then she probably wouldn't do anything stupid. The school bell ringed signaling everyone to get to class.

"Sweet! I'll see you after school," she yells over her shoulder as she runs to her next class.

I shouted back, "Okay!"

**

* * *

**

After the bell had rung I met Ashleigh by the entrance to the school and she led me to her new car. A nice Mercedes that was hot pink in color and from the looks of it was brand new.

"Did you buy it or did your parents?" I asked incredulously.

She smiled, "My parents did. I would never be able to afford buying this and then being able to drive it straight afterwards."

I nodded in agreement and smiled when she gave me a teenage attitude look.

"What!" I asked.

"Never mind. Just get in and we'll get going."

"Alright," I agreed.

We buckled ourselves in and she backed out of the parking space and drove out of the school parking lot driving very nicely and much to my amazement extremely well. I didn't say anything until a few minutes into the ride.

"You're not a bad driver."

We were now only a couple of blocks from my house now and I had to admit that Ashleigh isn't all that bad a driver. She'd been very careful to make sure she came to a complete stop at each stop sign and that no one was going to dart across in front of her.

"And you didn't believe me," Ashleigh accused.

I looked appalled, "What! What are you talking about? When did I say anything bad about your driving? "

She looks at me like she is asking 'Do you expect me to believe that?' I look over at her and point a finger at my chest, "Who me?"

We burst out laughing and Ashleigh slows down in order to keep control on the car. We control our laughter by the time we both realize that we're in front of my house.

"Well, here we are."

"See you on Monday then," Ashleigh waved goodbye as I got out.

"Yeah, okay," I got out and waved back as she pulled back out into the street and drove away.

I walk up to and opened the door and walked inside where I plopped my backpack down on the kitchen table. Checking my study planner I only had history and math homework.

_Well I've got very little homework, so how about I go and watch a little TV before I start in on it._

Flipping on the TV revealed that Senator Kelly was at it again bad mouthing the mutants and the X-Men.

"And this information shows the X-Man known as Wolverine is clearly dangerous in light of this new data on him. He appears to have three blades that come out of his hands between his knuckles and he also has a huge survival rate because of his regenerative body, which can heal itself many times faster than an average human can heal broken bones or scrapes and bruises and has an unstable temper which means he is extremely dangerous as are other mutants. As you can see…"

I flip the channel, "Oh, yeah, because they are different in body structure or DNA, that makes them dangerous, mental, and criminals. What a load of crap."

I switch to Disney channel for something to watch and found "The Suite Life" on.

_Well it's better than listening to the Senator bad mouth mutants who seem to want to help us humans out every once in a while. He just pisses me off sometimes…wait is the TV getting bigger? _I looked around the room and discovered that the entire room seemed to be growing larger.

"What the…," I look down at myself and screamed, "This is so not happening! This is so not squeak…squeak…"

_I've turned into a mouse! Oh my god! What has just happened! All I can say is "squeak." That is not right. Paper. I need to write my Mom and Dad a note. I really don't want to be squashed by a broom when they get home and they think a mouse got inside the house. Oh great I'm rhyming now. Who am I? Dr. Seuss?_ I asked myself sarcastically. _ Now, if I can just get a piece of paper out of my backpack. I should be good._

I ran into the next room and find my backpack on the table.

_That's not good. How else can I tell my parents that it's me and not freak them out?_

Clomp…Clomp…Clomp

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh," my mom screamed.

_Too late! Run!_

I ran until I was safely in a closet she hadn't seen me near. And that was when everything started going back to regular size.

_Not good!_

Pushing on the closet doors I managed to open them before I grew completely back to normal size.

"Sarah?"

"Mom!"

"Sarah, did you see a mouse and why were you in that closet?"

"Um, well…yeah. Actually, that mouse…I was the mouse. I don't know how, but I was," I tried to explain it, but of course I just broke down crying because it didn't feel like there was anything else to do but cry.

_I had had my moments where I had thought that being a mutant and having powers would be really cool, but now that it had actually happened I wanted things to go back to normal and get rid of the X gene. And what does my Mom think? What will my Dad think? I've heard of other mutants parents abandoning their kids because they believed that they were some kinds of freaks. So what would their opinion be about me and would I be abandoned like so many others? Would the X-Men take me in and protect me?_

"Mom… Mom," I sobbed.

"Sshhhhh, it's alright honey," my mom soothed. She had pulled me into a hug and I wasn't sure what to say except.

"But Mom… Mom I think…I think I'm…a mutant," I said sobbing into her shoulder.

"Whether you're a mutant or not your dad and I will always love you."

"So, you're okay with the fact that I'm possibly…a mutant?"

"Yes, I am," She replied, hugging me tightly and giving me as much comfort as possible.

_Well, that made me feel better, but I couldn't help but think what my future would be like now. If the school ever learned that I was mutant. Would I be kicked out of school? Would my friends abandon me? Will I ever be able to lead a normal life again?_

These questions haunted me during the time while my Mom and I waited for my Dad to get home.

**

* * *

**

When my Dad got home, we told him what had happened so that he wouldn't try to kill me if I turned into a mouse or any other creature again. Between the time I had first changed and the time it took my father to get home, I had changed into a mouse, frog, squirrel, and snake, so far this night was not as great as I thought it would be. Of course, I wouldn't be able to go to school until I had these new mutant powers under control.

My parents have been really understanding and helpful in making me feel comfortable even though I have high spirits at the moment. _Well I might as well get some sleep._

"Sarah. Sarah," a hand is rocking me back and forth to wake me up.

"Just a few more minutes Mom," I groaned and turn over onto my other side.

"Come on Sarah. Wake up."

"All right, I'm up. I'm up," I opened my eyes groggily to find my Mom's smiling face above mine checking that I'm actually awake.

"Good morning sweetie."

I yawned, "Good morning Mom."

"Whoa! Did that really happen or was I dreaming?"

"What sweetie?" my Mom asked.

Cautiously I asked, "Am I a…mutant?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so it did happen," I grimaced, getting up.

"I should call Ash and let her know that she won't see me on Monday."

"Umm, well, hon. I don't think that's really a good idea, because I've decided that we're going to move to the country so that you don't have to hide and we have an excuse to home school you from now on."

"But I can still talk to Ashleigh… can't I? I mean I could tell her we're moving and that we can still talk on the phone. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well Honey, I was thinking it may be best if no one from school knows you're a mutant especially with all of these debates on mutants occurring. Don't you agree?" reluctantly I nod my head.

I waited until she walked out of the room and then I speed dialed Ashleigh on my cell. Ashleigh picks up with a yawning, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ash, it's me Sarah. I need you to meet me in the park. Don't tell your mom you're meeting me, okay."

"Sure, no problem, is something the matter? Sarah?"

"I'll explain once we meet. Bye."

"Okay, Bye," she replied hanging up the phone.


	3. I'm a Mutant?

_Author's Note:_

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

_German translation_

_Facile- easy_

_Wohl- Well_

_Ja-Yes_

_Nein-No_

Well I managed to turn into a dog and run to the park beating my friend there. _I don't think I'll ever get used to having four legs. It feels so weird!_ When I got there I had to wait a while to change back, seeing as I didn't have full control over my powers yet and Ashleigh managed to arrive a split second after I changed back into myself behind a tree.

"Ashleigh!" I motioned to her to come to me nervously looking around.

Ashleigh walked in my direction. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"You're probably going to find this out later, but I wanted to tell you myself. If you hate me after I tell you, well I guess I can understand with all that's being said about them and stuff. Just hear me out before you say anything."

"Sure, will you tell me what's going on?"Ashleigh asked worried.

I took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm…a mutant"

"Nice joke," she replied and a grin spread on her face and she was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Come on, this is a joke, right?" she looked at me suddenly confused about my sad face.

I turned away sadly, "I wish, Ash."

Turning serious she asked, "You're serious, aren't you? You're really not joking?"

"No. My Mom told me this morning we are going to move away so that I can learn to control my new powers better and I'll have to be homeschooled since we'll be moving out into the countryside where there won't be so many people and they won't find out my secret."

"Oh Ash, I don't hate you," she said and turned me around and gave me a hug. "I think that this is really cool. Umm who's that walking towards us?"

I turned around to see three people coming towards us. "Good question."

Three men were walking towards us, well correction two men were walking and the third was in a wheelchair. The tall one on the left side had black, sorta spiky hair and some huge muscles bulging through his shirt and the one on the left was more our age and had the look of a class clown on his face. The man in the wheelchair looked as though he was the same age as the man on the right and had a bald head.

"Hello, sorry if we startled you," the man in the wheelchair said.

I replied suspiciously, "Not at all. Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Logan," he introduced the muscular man on his right, "and this is Kurt," gesturing to the boy, our age, on his left.

"I'm…"

"You're Sarah," said Kurt. I noticed that he had a German accent.

"Uh, yeah and how do you know that?" I asked, even more suspicious.

"Vell, um, do you vant to explain, Prof?" Kurt asked.

"I think that would be best. Have you heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Children?"

"Yeah, it's supposedly a really good school that only a select few kids are chosen to attend." I answered.

"Well as the entire world now knows, mutants do exist and I have been tracking down mutants for many years now and have created a team called the X-Men. I suppose you've heard of them as well?" The professor asked.

Eyeing them I wondered if this information was true. "Yeah, and if you guys are the X-Men, where's the proof?"

"I'm sure you know of Wolverine from the news?" I nodded. He looked at Logan, "Logan would you."

"Sure, why not," he replied in a gruff voice.

Ashleigh and I jumped in surprise as three metal blades slid out of his hands and he held out his hand, "Proof enough or do you want to touch them?"

I reached out and carefully ran a finger along the blades. "Okay, but how do I know whether you're all mutants?"

Logan re-sheathed his claws and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of sulfur and reappeared behind me with the same cloud, "Facile." He put a hand on my shoulder and teleported me behind Ashleigh and then reappeared back next to the Professor.

_Well, that was weird._

_:I am a telepath and can speak in anyone's mind as well as read their mind. I only read the willing mind unless it is truly vital to our survival or the human races survival:_

Ashleigh and I looked at each other in shock, "Did you hear…?"Ashleigh nodded back at me confirming my question.

"OK, I'm convinced," Ashleigh said in astonishment.

"So you've convinced me, now what is it you want?" I asked.

"I came hoping that you would accept a spot in my school. We can teach you to control your powers and you can always come back and visit your friends and family when you wish. You would also continue attending school as that is also important in your training and upbringing," The Professor explained.

"So what's in this so called training? Is it "course 1" How to take over the world or "course 2" how to wipe species out of existence?" I asked suspiciously. I know I was getting a little harsh here after telling myself they were the good guys, but I wanted to make absolute sure. I mean they could always have an alterior motive that isn't seen by the news.

Logan smirked, "The Professor isn't going to teach you how to take over the world you know. The training is to help you learn control over your new found powers in order to protect yourself from others and help those who are unable to defend themselves against mutants."

_Okay, so they are the good guys, but this is a little much to take in. _"Could I think on this?"

"That's fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to send Kurt here, with you for protection and a source you can ask about the institute."

"Protect me from who?" I asked.

"There is a mutant called Magneto and he would give you those course descriptions you so nicely named earlier," Logan answered.

That worried me cause I really didn't want to learn either of the two courses I named. "That's fine, then," I accepted.

Ashleigh looked over at Kurt and looked him up and down.

"Uh, no offense, but I don't know how much good he would do against someone. He's rather skinny and not really muscular," she scrutinized.

Kurt laughed, "Wohl, teleportation is very handy in hand to hand combat you know."

Ash shrugged unsure of what to say, "Sure… It's your life on the line then."

The Professor said, "If you would like to join, just tell Kurt. He knows how to reach me."

"Uh, alright," I replied.

Ash and I walked away; Kurt stayed and talked to the Professor and Logan for a short time before teleporting to catch up and politely stayed a couple feet behind us to give us privacy.

I sighed, I'm just not the type to let others stay a few feet behind us like a body guard or watch dog. It bugs me when people do that.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Ja?"

"Why don't you come join us up here," I gestured next to me.

"Wohl, okay," he replied, teleporting next to me.

An awkward silence came once he was next to us. In order to break it I asked Kurt, "How did you end up at the Professors school?"

"Actually, if you can believe it; I teleported across ze Atlantic Ocean from Germany, a few feet at a time, in order to meet ze Professor and join," Kurt said.

"Really!"

"Ja, I did," he smiled.

"So, you already knew how to control you powers?"

"Ja. Actually, unlike a great many people, I've had my powers for as long as I can remember. My adopted parents told me zat I've been like zis since zey found me as a baby. I also don't look like a human. My vatch is a zimulator device so I can valk around vith no fear as to vhat people vill think or do because of vhat I look like."

"So this isn't what you really look like?"Ashleigh asked.

"Nein."

"Then what do you look like?" I asked out of curiosity.

He told them, "Zome of my friends like to describe me as a blue monkey if zat helps."

"Cool," we said in unison.

"Jinx! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" I shouted.

"No, umm, Stop!" Ashleigh fumbled.

"Too late, you owe me a soda!"I bragged.

"Darn it," she stuck her tongue out at me.

Kurt obviously used to this kind of argument only smiled and shook his head.

My cell phone began vibrating in my pocket. "Oh no, it's my mom," groaning I answered and almost immediately placed it a few inches from my ear. "Hey…It's all right Mom. I only walked down to the park…Yes, but no one saw me…I'm fine…I'm heading home right now….all right, bye."

"Is she mad?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just a little."

Ash glanced at me, astonishment written all over her face, "A little?"

"Okay, a lot," I confessed.

"I guess I should be heading home then, so as not to anger your mom any further."

"See ya later!" I called as she walked back along the sidewalk to the park.

Kurt looked at me, "Vould you like a transport to your house?"

"Sure?" I said, "But what kind of transport are you talking about?"

"I mean teleportation, silly," Kurt laughed.

Nodding, I accepted the offer. Kurt placed a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared in a puff of sulfur smelling smoke and reappeared a couple feet in front of my doorstep. I unlocked the door and walked in, inviting Kurt in as well to find my Mom in the doorway looking miffed.

"Who is this?" my mom asked.

"His name is, Kurt. He's a mutant like me," I introduced him to my mom. "He's also from Professor Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. The Professor came to offer me a spot in his school."

"And you are sure that they are from that Institute?" she asked looking out of the corner of her eye at Kurt.

"Yeah, I met Professor Xavier who told me how that they train mutants to use their powers and they continue with the normal school education too. Kurt here went there voluntarily," I said.

Kurt jumped into the conversation, "Ve help anyone who comes our vay, be zey mutant or human."

"Oooh that's right can I see your mutant form?" I asked.

"Ja." Kurt switched off his watch revealing that he was blue and furry along with a tail that ends with a diamond shaped end.

"Aaaahhh," I said, "you're so cute with the blue fur and tail!"

Kurt looked down, "umm, vell, ummm, zanks?" Kurt turned his simulator back on, "I know it's hard to believe and if you vould like, you are wilkommen to tour ze school before making a decision."

My Mom replied, "I think I'll do that."

"Great!" Kurt answered. "Vould you like me to tell ze Professor to take you over tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"No problem zen," Kurt froze in place. "Alrighty you have an appointment for tomorrow vith ze Professor."

"How did you talk to him without teleporting back to wherever you guys came from?" I asked.

"The Professor is a telepath, remember."

"Right…"

"Why don't you show Kurt to the guest room for the night, ok Dear," my Mom suggested.

"Sure thing."

I led the way out of the kitchen leaving my Mom.


	4. Trouble?

_Author's Note:_

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

Standing outside their jet they had hidden in the foresty hills around this area they talked about their first encounter with Sarah.

"That went well," Logan said.

"It was certainly better than some people's reactions when I came and told them. Although, the strange thing is that she has a mutant power similar to Mystiques."

"Power like Mystique? So she is a shape shifter?"

"Yes, but that's not all. Sarah also has telepathy, though I don't think she knows about it yet."

"Huh," Logan smirked.

"We can't allow Magneto to get a hold of her. I can only imagine what he would convince her to do. Wait…it's Kurt."

"Is the elf causing trouble?" Logan asked.

"No, he's calling to confirm that Sarah and her Mom would like a tour of the school before deciding."

"That's understandable. What time?"

Charles answered, "Tomorrow."

Logan tensed up and sniffed the air before entering the jet.

"There's a smell in the air that I don't like," Logan growled.

"Magneto?"

"Yeah."


	5. Magneto

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

_German translation_

_Ja- Yes_

_French translation_

_Bonjour- Hello_

"Could you get the door, Sarah?" my Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I called back walking from my bedroom to the main entry way, I opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Eric," a tall man with a red helmet, red armor, and a purple cape greeted me.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I asked nervously. _He doesn't seem to be like the normal advertisers who go around to houses._

"Magneto!" Kurt had just walked out of the kitchen.

I stepped back confused, "Magneto?" Kurt appeared beside me. "What?"

Kurt and I reappeared in the guest bedroom.

"Seriously! What does everyone want from me?" I said.

"Shhh! don't give away our location," Kurt whispered urgently.

"What about the X-Men? Won't they come help us?"

"Ja, if they knew, but they wouldn't make it here in time, they're not on the Black Bird yet at least as far as the last time I talked. I can contact the Professor though," Kurt froze, "They're coming as fast as they can. All we have to do is stay out of capture and we should be fine."

Nodding I listened at the door for footsteps. "We need to find my parents. I won't let them get hurt because of what I have become."

"We'll find your parents and get you out of here."

"You can't hide from us," a voice said behind us.

Turning I watched as a chair grew and became a blue scaled woman. Kurt turned around and teleported to next to me and then teleported us out of the room to outside the house.

"Where were your parents last?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure, I think my mom was in the kitchen and my dad is still at work."

Kurt sighed, "That simplifies things." We teleported once again into the kitchen to find, guess who, Magneto and another crony with my mom in between them…and…my mom was glowing with…energy?...radiation?

Kurt and I groaned. "This couldn't possibly get any worse?"

The other crony was wearing a trench coat and had brown eyes and hair. He also carried a long metal staff in the hand not holding my mom's arm.

"Bonjour. Ready to give up?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I can't let my mom get hurt. You understand, don't you?" I said defeated.

"Sarah, that's what he wants! If they take your mom, we can get her back." Kurt protested.

"Can you really. I mean your jet is metal and from what I've heard he can control metal," I wiped a tear from my eye. "No, Kurt. I'm not willing to take that chance."

I walked towards Magneto, who gestured to a metal plate on the ground at his feet. I realized he meant for me to stand on it and let him take it from there. Silently and teary eyed I stepped onto the metal plate, feeling it quiver I threw my hands out for balance out of instinct. Calming myself down, I gradually got used to the feel of balancing on the plate. Magneto brought our "little group" out the back door and set us on our way. Two more plates brought the blue, scaled woman and a beast like man and a third that was slightly larger, that my Mom was forced onto with the trench coat guy

I looked back at Kurt and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. Kurt looked at me sadly and teleported out of my sight.


	6. Black Bird and Metal Balls

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

Kurt sat and watched as Logan paced the jet and grumbled, "Well this just got annoying."

Kurt replied, "Calm down Logan. Magneto von't hurt her unless she tries to escape. I mean it can't get vorse zan zis. Can it?"

"What happened to you protecting her?"

Kurt answered, "Vell, vhen ve found Gambit and Magneto in ze kitchen, Gambit had poured explosive energy into her Mom…zo she vasn't about to let her mom go Kapow in front of her, vell I don't know zat she realized vat he could do, but even so she vouldn't vant anything happening, and I couldn't very vell break Gambit's contact vith her for fear of her exploding anyways in a human bomb."

"Both of you stop bickering and Logan stop pacing," Charles ordered.

Logan grimaced, "Sorry, Chuck."

"Kurt, you did your best and Logan, we'll catch up to them. I'm not about to let Magneto abduct another mutant against their will."

"We better. I'd like to give those Bubs a piece of my mind," Logan growled.

**

* * *

**

The other people who I assume are with Magneto were also on metal sheets like me. The one holding my mom shared a slightly larger sheet so as to keep the contact, I think. I looked around and…I was changing…again. I sighed quietly as I changed into a dog…again. I wonder if I could change into a person or a door or rock or something. It would be a good thing to try out.

Magneto looked back to see me in dog form and informed the others because they were eyeing me waiting for me to try and escape, "She's not going anywhere. I suspect she can't control her powers quite yet. That can be easily fixed with practice and guidance."

The blue scaled woman nodded and turned back to facing the front while I settled myself down for a long ride that I wouldn't want to stay standing on a sheet forever. Noticing a vibration in the air I hadn't noticed before I perked my dog ears and pointed them back in order to hear better. Yes, I could hear some sort of plane…a jet maybe…I'm not sure and if it was Kurt, Logan, and the Professor then I didn't want to give them away. I settled my ears back against my head lazily and waited.

"Well," Magneto spotted the jet, "Charles isn't about to give you up. Now is he?"

_Guess Not_. _Now you'll get what you deserve, I hope_. I glanced back now that Magneto knew in time to see the jet being flipped around by an invisible source, I suspected was Magneto.

:_Sarah: _a voice said in my head. I jerked in surprise and then pretended to be irritated by a bug.

:_Who is this?:_ I thought back.

:_It's Charles. I want you to know that we might not be able to get to you and your mom at this moment but we won't stop trying to free you. All right:_

_:Don't worry. I get that you can't approach at the moment, after seeing what Magneto did back there: _I replied.

_:I believe that you're heading for Genosha, so we'll try there first, otherwise we'll try another method of finding you:_ Charles assured me.

_:Thank you: _

Magneto said, "Well let's get ourselves home even faster, shall we."

He lifted his hands and the sheets of metal came together to form a large hollow ball around each of us and I could feel the speed increasing to higher speeds to get to this place called Genosha or wherever we might be going.

**

* * *

**

Well, we've been taken to the place that the Professor called Genosha. It looks peaceful and my mother and I have been taken care of as though we were in a hotel, well a prison hotel possibly, and given a room together. We are allowed to walk around with an escort, not that we could go anywhere seeing as we are on an island.

My mom is pacing like a caged tiger, which I suppose is what we are. Ah well, I believe the Professor that they'll be here as quick as possible.

"Are you alright mom?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just slightly pissed off."

I sighed in agreement. I heard a knock at the door. Someone was going to come sooner or later.

I walked over and opened the door, "Yes."

A boy I would say about Kurt and my age said, "Hello. My name is Lance. I'm supposed to escort you to Magneto and Mystique."

"Sure, let's get this over with. Shall we," I said, slightly exasperated.

He moved out of the doorway and walked a few paces away before I told my mom. "I'll be back. I suppose."

She nodded and I walked after Lance. Lance led me out of the building and down a path to what looked like a large sports field big enough to accommodate a football, soccer, or baseball game all at once. I followed Lance to a spot where Magneto and the blue scaled woman waited.

When we were close enough Magneto said, "Sarah. This is Mystique." He gestured at the blue scaled woman, "she will be showing you how to control your shape shifting."

"Whatever," I responded, unimpressed, "let's just get this over with."

Mystique said, "Come along child. Keep an open mind, you might find you like the fact that we brought you here."

I smirked at her, "You guys really think I'll like it here after you took my mom hostage and kidnapped me?"

"It's your choice, but you most likely won't leave here."

"Whatever." It's never impossible for someone to escape a prison although most are usually more skilled than a teenage mutant and a pissed off mom.

"Now, first off what have you shifted into before?"

Sighing I listed, "Mouse, frog, dog, and a cat."

"Okay and have you been able to do it at will at all."

"No."

"have you shifted into an inanimate object at all?"

"No."

"Have you shifted into another person?"

"No."

"Very well. Let's start with you shifting into…Who do you know best in your friends or family?"

"My mom," I said. _It's probably best not to give them another face to go after when trying to catch me _I figured.

"All right, imagine yourself as your mom. Picture her in your mind and then imagine your body shifting to look like her," Mystique instructed.

I sighed, but did as asked, thinking, _well if it will give me a chance to learn control I could use it as a possible escape option of turning into one of the mutants around here and escorting my Mom to somewhere with a transport._

Imagining myself shifting into my mother's form. I looked down at myself. Finding not my clothes and my body but my mom's.

"Good. Do you feel like energy has drained because of your taking another shape?"

"No," I replied curtly. _I feel like she is trying extra hard to be nice for some reason. Is it just because I'm a Shapeshifter? Or is it because of something else?_

"Would you like to try an inanimate object?"

"I suppose."


	7. Rescue

_:Telepathic Talking:  
Thinking  
_"Regular Thinking"

_German translation_

_Ich erhielt ihn—I got it_

_bekümmert-sorry_

_Wo ist- Where is_

"We're coming up on Genosha. Is everyone ready back there?" Hank asked.

Logan turned to the group that Kurt, Charles and he had gone back to the school to pick up. Those in attendance are Scott (Cyclops), Jean, Aurora (Storm), Anna Marie (Rogue), Hank (Beast), Kitty (Shadow Cat), and Kurt (Nightcrawler).

"Well, is everyone ready?" Wolverine repeated. Responding they all nodded. Wolverine said to Hank, "All ready back here."

Replying Hank said, "I'm taking her down." Hanks hands flew over the controls with ease as he brought the Black Bird to a landing on the island.

"Roger that."

When the Black Bird had landed entirely everyone filed off except Hank, who was to take off and wait for communication to come back.

Wolverine stated, "Please remember to stick to the plan and don't engage unless you're attacked. Got it?"

**

* * *

**

"Magneto, the X-Men are here," Lance reported.

"I know."

"What would you like us to do to them?"

"Nothing, just show them to the observation tower overlooking the field to assure them Sarah does not need them and she is fine." Magneto instructed.

"Yes, sir," he said and ran off to do as instructed.

**

* * *

**

"Isn't that Lance?" Jean asked watching a figure walking towards them.

"Yeah," confirmed Kitty, "Oh don't tell me he's now dumb enough to take us all on alone?"

"He was part of the Brotherhood after all," Rogue scoffed.

"No, see he stopped and I think he's waiting for us to come over," Storm said.

Rogue smirked, "Well, if he thinks we're going to fall for that. He is so wrong."

"Should I go knock him out?" Kurt asked Logan.

Logan growled, "What did I just say we were going to do!"

Kurt cringed, "Ich erhielt ihn."

Logan sighed. "It's obvious that he and most likely Magneto know we're here so let's go walk up to him and see if he does anything funny. If he does, Storm and Jean can fly above us and take him out," Scott suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan said gruffly. "All right. Let's go, but spread out a bit will ya, so we're not an easy target."

The X-Men began walking cautiously toward Lance ready for any trap with Storm and Jean flying overhead.

Lance called out, "I'm not going to fight you! Magneto has ordered that I show you Sarah and you can see her, but then you need to leave."

Logan looked at Scott who looked at him and they both looked up at Jean.

"He's telling the truth," she told them.

Scott nodded and they followed Lance to the observation tower. Looking down, Logan growled at the sight of Mystique telling Sarah to do something.

Snarling he asked, "What's Mystique doing with her?"

Lance answered, "I believe it is because they are both shape shifters that Magneto is having Mystique work with her to control her mutant powers."

"Are we allowed to go and talk to her?" Kitty asked.

"I can find out, if you would like," Lance offered with a smile.

"If you could do zat it would be zonderful," Kurt said.

Lance nodded and walked out of the room and talked to an intercom of sorts in the wall. Coming back in he said, "No you're not."

"Well, that's very unfortunate. Nice knowin ya," Logan said before punching him in the face sending him flying across the room to smack into the wall.

"Contradicting your own orders?" Kitty asked.

"Who asked you?"

"Hmm," Scott said. "Ah well, such as life."

Opening the door, Logan took a couple sniffs. "This way." Logan leading the way came to the ground floor and opening the door nearest them, they found themselves on the field that they had seen from the window. Sarah and Mystique were no were to be seen and Magneto was watching other mutants on the field. Noticing them, Magneto walked towards them.

"If you are really that inclined to talk her, then you may talk to her."

"What's up with you?" Rogue asked with a smirk. "Have you finally snapped?"

Magneto ignored Rogue and walked away.

"Do we trust him?" Jean asked.

"I don't see that we have much of a choice if we want to see Sarah and talk to her." Logan growled, "Very well, but no funny business Bub."

"No funny business, indeed," Magneto replied.

Magneto turned and walked away, his cape billowing out behind him in the wind. The X-Men followed, never letting their guard down or Magneto out of their sight.

**

* * *

**

I was just putting on my shirt when a knock on the door interrupted. Hurriedly I pulled it on the rest of the way and walked out to the room with the door. I plopped down on the couch and said over my shoulder, "Come in."

When I turned back around I saw Magneto in the doorway and he stated, "You have some guests, Sarah."

Moving out of the way I could see Kurt and Logan along with a bunch of others who I assumed were all from the X-Men since their uniforms matched Kurt's and Logan's with an X located in various places on each individual uniform. The next thing I know, Kurt has bounded over to me and taken me up in a bear hug. My Mom walked in to see who was in our room.

"Kurt! You don't need to squeeze me to death!"

Kurt pulled away, apologizing, "Bekümmert."

Looking back over to the others I noticed Magneto had left and everyone had already filed into the room. "Hi Logan."

"Hey kid," Logan replied.

Kurt piping up to introduce everybody, "The brown haired girl is Kitty, the guy with the funny eye piece is Scott, the woman next to him with red hair is Jean, the white haired African woman is Storm, and the girl over there with a strip of white hair with brown hair is Rogue."

Introducing myself I said, "Hi everyone. My name is Sarah."

After filling the group in on what has happened after I was taken, mind you it wasn't much. All that had happened was my Mom and I were stuck in a room for the rest of the day and then Lance escorted me to the training field to practice with Mystique on how to shape shift and that was the extent of what happened. After that, the X-Men filled me in on a plan they had come up with to get my Mom and I out of there.

"If you are ready to leave this dump, then we're ready to bust you out of here," Logan offered.

"If you can get us out that is," I mumbled.

"We'll get you out of here, don't worry," Storm reassured me.

"Okay, I'm willing to try, but I'm not expecting for you guys to die or get hurt because of me."

Scott replied, "We're willing to get you out of here even if one of us gets hurt. We've all trained for this kind of thing and trust me we have had to use that training many times outside of the Danger Room."

Not sure what the Danger Room was I smiled nervously, "I appreciate it, but if anyone gets hurt or killed, I'm going to go back to stop the fighting no matter what."

"We understand your reasoning Sarah. Just think about this, if one of us is hurt or killed and you surrendered then that sacrifice would have been made for nothing," Jean said.

Kurt, sitting next to me, nodded and gave me a friendly smile. Nodding back, I smiled, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Let's go," Logan growled.

We filed out the door quietly but quickly. My Mom and I were located in the middle of the group since we were the most vulnerable. Of course as we figured, Lance and another mutant were standing guard outside the room. Logan unsheathing his claws took out the second mutant and Kurt took out Lance from behind. Running down the hall, the ground began shaking.

"Lance is back up!" Kitty said.

Logan shouted, "Duck," while pulling my Mom and I out of the way of an attack.

_Focus Sarah, Focus! I don't want to get myself killed, _I scolded myself.

The X-Men jumped into action working together as though everything was choreographed. Kurt kept appearing in random places helping each team mate out. Logan attacked whoever was nearest him. But I realized that Logan had a mutant power of regeneration after watching him get severe wounds and being knocked back unconscious and looking dead but getting right back up and snapping his neck and some other bones back into place. Cringing I turned to watch the others fight.

I giggled at the mutant fighting Kitty who was throwing fireball after fireball at her and they kept going through her while she stood their acting bored. A storm was forming above our heads as Storm summoned rain and Lightening to direct at the Brotherhood.

My mom and I stayed sheltered behind Scott and Jean who protected us from stray attacks and other mutants. Jean was using her telepathy to create a shield in front and hurl objects at attackers. Scott was deflecting attacks as well with short bursts of energy from his eyes.

Scott and Jean were too occupied to realize that another mutant was coming from behind. It was the guy who had taken my mother hostage and put enough energy into her that she could become a human bomb if he had taken his hand off of her.

_He's reaching for me! What if he tries to make me into a human bomb like he did to my Mom! I've gotta do something, but what? Scott! Jean! Help me! Why is my head hurting? What's going on! Aaaaaahhh! I've got a splitting headache!_

I opened my eyes and saw the mutant clutching his head. Why he was doing it I don't know, all I know is that my head is throbbing like none other. I turned to warn Scott and Jean of the mutant and found them clutching their heads as well. Turning to my Mom I found her in the same state as the others.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"That's what I would like to know, "Magneto said from behind.

"Why aren't you like the others?"

He tapped his helmet, "This protects me from psychic attacks no matter how strong they are."

_So this must be a telepathic attack and Magneto is the only one…no both of us are immune to this telepathic attack. N, everyone around me was unconscious except me. Why is tha…because I'm the source of the attack!_

"It seems you had a hidden talent that none of us knew about. No worries, we have our own telepaths as well who can help you."

He took a hold of my arm, leading mew away from the room where everyone was lying unconscious to another room in another building.

"They won't find you here," Magneto told me as he closed the door.

Listening at the door to hear if he was locking me in or not I sadly heard the lock sliding into place, taking away the hope of sneaking out. The room he had put me in was windowless and had a bed and another doorway which looking in led to a bathroom.

_Well I guess there really isn't a way out of this room and what about Mom? What's going to happen to her and the X-Men?_

**

* * *

**

When the X-Men came around to consciousness they were outside the building that they had attempted a rescue that was foiled by some telepathic energy.

"Who in Magneto's forces has that much telepathic power?" Jean asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Scott replied, "Who knows except Magneto at this point."

"Wo ist Sarah?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"I don't think that Magneto is planning to let us take her," Scott said.

Storm ordered, "Scott, contact the black bird and let's regroup. Something happened that we weren't counting on."

"You could say that again," Logan snarled.


	8. Retreat

_Authors Note: I know you guys are going to think this is a short chapter so I apologize. I just wanted to make sure that the X-Men got their little section after their disastrous attempt to rescue Sarah. Please Review after reading! Enjoy!_

_German translation_

_Wo ist- Where is_

When the X-Men came around to consciousness they were outside the building that they had attempted a rescue that was foiled by some telepathic energy.

"Who in Magneto's forces has that much telepathic power?" Jean asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Scott replied, "Who knows except Magneto at this point."

"Wo ist Sarah?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"I don't think that Magneto is planning to let us take her," Scott said.

Storm ordered, "Scott, contact the black bird and let's regroup. Something happened that we weren't counting on."

"You could say that again," Logan snarled.

_Authors Note: I know. This chapter is really short and I think it is even shorter than the prologue but please handle it for the moment. The next chapter is longer and for Remy fans out there, here he comes. The next chapter is called A Turn for Good? Please Review! Love my reviewers. _


	9. Turn for the Good?

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was writing the story and then I got a major writers block, ugh. Well I've managed to get by it and here is the next chapter. Hope all my readers haven't disappeared on me. Please review and anyone who is reading Mutant Fox and hasn't seen the poll yet please vote on who you want Naruto paired with or PM me with another person you would like to be on the voting list. Thanks for sticking with me and this is probably my longest chapter yet on this story. _

_And now presenting ch 16 A Turn For Good? Enjoy!!!_

_French translations:_

_J'estime que vous n'êtes pas trop captivé au sujet de rester ici, n'importe ce que nous faisons.- I feel that you're not too thrilled about staying here, no matter what we do_

_Bien- Alright_

_Bonjour- Hello_

_Hereux de me revoir- Did you miss me_

_Pas autant que vous souhait- Not as much as you wish_

_German translations:_

_Traurig- Sorry_

_Wilkomen- Welcome_

_Ja- Yes_

_verboten- banned_

Waiting in the room I looked around. All that was in the room was a bed, table, chair, and a lamp on the table. Obviously this was just a simple bedroom that no one was using at the moment. Sighing I plopped myself onto the bed and lay there until I fell asleep with boredom.

_I was floating in a cloudy sky. No wings. No one around. No one holding me up there. Just me. There is a thunder storm raging around me, but I was skin dry._

_I looked around and I could see something in the lightning flashes reflecting a shape on the clouds around me. A shadowy figure of sorts, a large bird? No it was something much, much larger. It had a head with horns on it and a very long neck with small horns running the length of its figure and large…bat like wings. It also had a long tail that ended with some spikes that reminded me of a stegosaurus' tail. Could it be? Naah, that's impossible. But mutants like me were supposed to be impossible so could it be that dragons still exist? The shape was getting closer and closer. A roar that I could hear over thunder echoed in the stormy sky. The figure was almost on me and I tried to move out of the way, but I was stuck. I could see its shadow from the lightning and it was in front of me and …. _Knock. Knock. Knock.

Startling awake I looked around. I was still in the bedroom.

_Was that just a nightmare?_

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in."

The door opened admitting the guy that I had knocked out earlier.

"I don't dink I ever introduced myself," he stated.

I replied, "No, but why start now?"

He ignored the question, bowing he said, "My nom is Remy Lebeau otherwise known as Gambit."

I noticed he had a French accent and he was a bit of a gentleman with his bow.

"What might your nom be?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Well…yes…but it is polite to ask." He really was quite the gentleman.

In my opinion he is one cocky, polite bastard who thinks he could get on my good side with this act. I sighed, "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah," he greeted. "I'm sorry I startled you earlier, that was not my intention. Although, your telepathic attack is quite impressive seeing as I was on the receiving end as well as everyone else."

"Ummm…. Thanks?" a little unsure of what to say.

Remy looked down at the ground looking a little baffled as to what to say. "J'estime que vous n'êtes pas trop captivé au sujet de rester ici, n'importe ce que nous faisons."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"D'accord…. I feel dat you're not too drilled about staying here, no matter what we do."

"Got that right," I grumbled.

"I could get you out of 'ere. Dat is if you want me to," he offered.

I snapped back, "What is this? A test? Some stupid prank? What?"

"No. No, nothing of the sort. Remy is starting to tire of Magneto's rules and seeing as you don't wish to be here either. Remy decided now is as good a time as any and I can also help someone else out in the process," he admitted in a sincere tone.

I sat up from where I had hunched over. "You would go against Magneto's orders and rule just like that?"

Remy smiled, "He never said anything about keeping you here to Remy."

I smiled back, "I would really appreciate it if you would do that for my Mom and I."

"Are you ready now?"

"Do you know where my Mom is?"

"Of course."

"Then, I'm ready when you are." I was so ready to get off of this island and I believed Remy when he said he would help. I don't know how I knew. Just call it a feeling in my gut.

"Bien! Let's go!" Remy was as hyped up as I was.

_Now I just need to stay calm and not mind blast everyone. This should be interesting._

Gambit led me through the building a door that led outside into a courtyard no problem.

"The doors locked. How are we going to get out?"

Gambit placed a finger on the lock and charged the mechanism with a small burst of explosive energy. Removing his finger he blew the lock off.

Looking back at me he asked, "You ready?"

"You bet I am."

Opening the door he dragged me across a courtyard at a fast pace to another door which he blew the lock off again and we set off running down the hallway until Gambit stopped abruptly in front of me. I, of course, collided into his back not stopping fast enough.

He tried the handle, seeing that didn't work he looked for a lock. The door didn't have one strangely enough. Pulling a card out of his pocket he charged the card and stuck it in between the door and the frame. Pulling me back he let the energy explode. He led the way inside to find my mom petrified with shock of an exploding doorway.

"Sarah!" she cried.

"Mom!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Noticing my mom glaring at Gambit over my shoulder. "Mom it's alright, he's going to get us out of here."

She pulled away, "Sarah, this man nearly turned me into a human bomb when he took me hostage."

"I know mom, but for some reason I know he is telling the truth when he says he will take us away from here." _How can I describe it to her?_

Remy interrupted, "It's your telepathy."

"What?"

"Your telepathy is why you know I'm telling the truth."

"But doesn't my telepathy only hurt people?"

"Only if you let it," he said, "take the leader of the X-Men for example, Charles Xavier, he has one of the strongest cases of telepathy in the world and yet he can control it to either hurt or help others."

"So I just need to learn how to control it and then I won't hurt anyone?"

"D'accord. Now are you both ready to go or are we going to let Magneto find us here?"

He walked back out into the hall and I pulled my mom along following. He led us to another door that led to a dock with some motor boats tied up.

"Are you sure we can make it back to the mainland when we can't very well see any other land what so ever than this island?"

"Don't you trust Gambit?" he asked.

Smirking I replied, "Maybe not as much as you're thinking."

"Y'wound moi!" he exclaimed.

"Are we going or what?" my Mom questioned.

Laughing Gambit jumped into a boat Laughing Gambit jumped into a boat and held out a hand to help me down. I took it and hopped into the boat and my mom rejected his offered hand and jumped down next to me. Gambit shrugged at the rejection and walked to the drivers seat. I went to the ropes holding us on the dock and I pulled the back rope free while my mom pulled the front ropes free from their knot. Turning on the engine he gently pulled us away from the dock and zoomed away from Genosha.

_I'm free!_

Lulled by the rocking of the boat even with the occasional hard bump I curled up against my Mom and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Stirring I could hear voices in the background of my consciousness. Opening my eyes I blinked in the rooms light. _Wait a room?_ I felt the soft sheets on top of me, slowly getting up I found my Mom and the Professor talking.

"Hey Mom. Hello Professor," I greeted. Stifling a yawn I maneuvered myself to sit against a pillow and the wall.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," my Mom teased.

"Is it really afternoon?" My mom nodded. "And I take it we are at the Institute?"

"Yes."

"And..." I continued.

"And Gambit proved himself to me by bringing us here in one piece."

I smiled, "Good." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the Professor wheeled in and over to my bed side.

"Hello again Sarah. I'm so sorry we couldn't keep Magneto from you."

"That's okay it was kind of my fault on Genosha."

"How so?" he asked.

"I discovered I have some kind of telepathic power. When everyone tried to rescue us I looked back to see Gambit running towards us and I panicked and sent some kind of telepathic wave out that knocked everyone unconscious except for Magneto and I," I explained.

"Interesting," the Professor thought for a moment, " Sarah wold you mind if I looked in your mind to see the extent of your telepathy?"

"Sure."

"Then close your eyes and relax. I'll take over from there," he came closer and placed a hand on my forehead.

I could feel him as he helped me bring the memory of the rescue and the appearance of the telepathy.

_Can you hear me, Sarah?_

_Yes, I answered._

_Now, showing me a strange energy like source he instructed me, this is hte source of your telepathy. Can you feel it?_

_Umm...yeah I can._

_Good, now here is how you can harness that power._

**

* * *

**

When I came back out of the trance with the Professor my Mom immediately asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," the Professor answered, "actually your daughter is quite the natural with her mutant powers. Many students take a while to learn control over their abilities and new found knowledge."

I beamed with pride at the praise and decided to freak my Mom out a little, _Hey Mom!_ My Mom jumped off the bed and the Professor laughed.

"Sarah???"

_Cool huh?_

"No kidding. That is cool."

"Could I have you tell me where Kurt and Logan are?"

"Sure. What for?"

He answered, "I just want to make sure you have control over your powers and you won't lose control over them if I let you go meet the others."

I nodded and closed my eyes in concentration to expand my telepathy around the mansion. I found kurt first on the same floor as we were on. He was in another girls room. They were talking animatedly about some topic or other. She had brown hair and wore a yellow shirt with a pink sweater over it and a pair of jeans.

Searching around again I found Logan on the first floor in a garage, repairing a motorcycle. Coming back to my room I opened my eyes.

"Kurt's in a bedroom with a brown haired girl and Logan is in a garage repairing a motorcycle," I informed the Professor and my Mom.

My Mom's mouth dropped and the Professor smiled. "Well I don't think we have anything to worry about for the moment. I'll work with you to control your powers and you can meet our other telepath, Jean Grey."

"Oh yeah. When do I get to meet the others?" I asked eagerley.

"I can introduce you now if you'd like or we can wait until dinner."

"Now's fine." I was eager to meet everyone and contact Ashleigh, who was probably worried sick.

"Well then how about we get you down to the library to wait for everyone to gather and I'll introduce you."

He left the room so I could change and my Mom helped me pick out something presentable and that suggested I was friendly. Walking out we followed the Professor to the biggest library I've ever seen. It was much bigger than our school library let alone our public library. Although ours is much smaller than others in areas around us. I walk over to a shelf and begin looking at the titles. I walked along when a familiar title popped out at me. It was my all time favorite book, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I've read this book maybe 20 times when I first got it. I know it gets a little boring after a while but the whole Camp half-blood and demi-gods and...well, you get the idea. Anyways I pulled the book off the shelf while waiting and I plopped down in an armchair. I didn't see my Mom but she was smiling at my enthusiasum and sat down on a couch nearby.

People began to slowly file into the library and most clumped into groups and talked about school, sports, training, and so on and so forth. I was startled when Kurt appeared next to me.

"Kurt!" I jumped back in the seat and toppling the chair over. Righting myself with his help I commented, "You know you really shouldn't do that."

"Traurig," he apologized.

"Yeah you better be," I scorned teasingly.

The girl I had seen Kurt with earlier walked up. "Hey Kurt. Is this here the newbie?"

I answered, "Hi, I'm Sarah and yes I am currently the newest student here besides Remy. Where is Remy? Now that I think about it I haven't seen him at all yet." I craned my neck over the crowd to find the Cajun.

"Zis is Kitty and vell, I don't zink Gambit'll be wilkomen as easily as you vill."

"Why not? He left Magneto of his own free will and he helped my Mother and I at the same time," I argued.

"He's been like trying to kill us every time we see him," Kitty said. "He's also a thief and he flirts with everyone," she looked disgusted as she said her last sentence.

"Why won't you give him a chance. I mean sure he was fighting with Magneto before but now he's helping us out, so I don't see what your problem is," I snapped.

"Hey, you two," Kurt tried to pull us apart before we began a cat fight. Not to mention that this girl is very much like a cat.

I was getting ready to pull out her hair when the Professor came over with Remy in tow.

"Bonjour Sarah. Hereux de me revoir?" he asked.

"Pas autant que vous souhait," I teased, did I mention I took French in school? Guess not.

Remy looked taken aback, "No???"

"That's right. Hello Professor. Are we being introduced now?"

"Yes. If I could have you two come over here with me." Remy and I followed him over to the side where he got everyones attention and began by introducing us. "If everyone would welcome the newest members of this school." Pointing to me, "Please welcome Sarah," turning, "and this is Remy and some of you know him as Gambit."

Holding my hand up nerviously I greet everyone, "Hello everybody."

_Go and start talking with them. You can ask Kurt to introduce you to people. Take Remy with you, I'm sure he'd be happy for some friendly company._

I nod, pulling Remy I go back to Kurt and he begins all the introductions. Many people began crowding around us and I began to meet many people with some crazy mutant powers I never even dreamed existed.

_WIll you help me with names?_ I ask Kurt.

_Sure._

_You're a life saver,_ _Kurt._

_I know I am, he answered._

When everyone had finally left I plopped back onto the couch. My mind couldn't remember all the names I had just been greeted with. Kurt walked over to me, "Ready to take a tour of the mansion?"

"Sure."

Kurt took my hand and pullled me up off the couch. I followed him out of the library to begin a grand tour of the mansion.

* * *

After the tour, Kurt and I sat outside on a bench overlooking the ocean. I began asking questions about his life like how he's changed since coming here and other things.

"So what school do we go to?" I asked.

"Ve go to a high school called Bayville High. It's just in town and ze students zere have varying opinions about mutants. Zome don't mind that we're mutants and others despise us like the principal."

"Yet we're still allowed to go to school?"

"Ja. At first vhen everyone found out about mutants ve vere verboten from coming onto school grounds but a couple days later ze principal decided to allow us to come back," Kurt explained.

I contemplated that thought for a moment, "And so what do those who despise mutants do to mutants?"

"Ze gang up on zose who leave school late or beat zem up outside of school. Ve don't fight back because it is against the X-Mens code to use our abilities against zose who have no defense against us," Kurt told me.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said getting up and stretching, "the Professor wanted to tlak to me so I'll see you later."

"Can you make your vay okay?" he asked.

I answered, "I think I'll manage."

_Author's Note: Again I apologize for updating so late. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it is my longest chapter in this story. Please review! I'l update soon._


	10. Reunions

_Author's Note: Hey sorry for the update and for all my readers I'm rewriting the first 15 chapters. They're mostly going to be the same but some will be combined into one chapter. I went back and realized how short they were, so I'm going to fix that as well as add my descriptions of the characters and thank you Sayainking90 for the use of a certain character I will not say who at this time seeing as that would give away all the fun and surprise. Well that's all I have to say…actually I have one more thing to say. For my constant readers and others as well I usually post news on my profile page so if I haven't updated for a while check on there to see if I am currently in progress with chapters or am having computer problems. Enough of that…Enjoy!_

After leaving Kurt I struggled to remember how to get to the Professor's office and refused to ask for directions in determination to find it on my own.

_This really can't be all this hard. It was a left from the library door, then down the stairs, then…Agh! I can't believe I can't remember how to get there now!_

I was in what looked like the entry way as the glass doors showed a road and fountain along with a gate in the background. There were sculptured heads on pedestals and paintings hanging around the room. I looked back up the stairs at the sound of voices, but they faded away again before they reached me.

_Hmmm… Now where would I be if I was the professor's office? Agh fine I'll ask someone. _Using my telepathy I went to Kurt.

_Hey, could you tell me how to get to the Prof's office from the front entryway???_

I could hear him chuckling over the telepathic link, _You're already lost?_

_Yes, so stop your laughing. I'm sure you got lost plenty of times your first couple days._

_Nein, I learned vhere everyzing vas by teleporting all over ze mansion._

_Well, good for you now could you tell me how to get to the Professor already? _I was starting to get annoyed.

_I zuppose. Take ze right hand hallway if you are facing ze stairs and zen take a left two hallways down. Ze first door on ze right is ze Professor's._

_Thanks pal._

_No problem, _he returned.

I made the rest of the way using Kurt's instructions and knocked on the door. I pushed open the door afterwards.

"Hello Sarah. I'm glad you didn't get lost on your way here," the Professor said.

I gave a small grin at his comment when someone shouted, "Sarah!" and I was tackled from behind in a strong hug from someone. I returned the hug uncertain of who was hugging me at first, until the person pulled back to reveal my father's round, freckled face.

"Dad! I didn't know you were here!" I exclaimed.

"Well I suppose that wasn't as bad as when I didn't know where you and your mother had disappeared to for four days," he mentioned.

I looked down guiltily, "Well, that wasn't entirely our fault you know. We hadn't planned to go anywhere until tomorrow when we were going to come and tour the mansion."

"I know Sweetheart. I'm just glad that you're both safe," he replied. He embraced me once more and I noticed my Mom for the first time when she also joined in on the hug.

They let go yet again and my Dad inquired, "How was your day today?"

"My day was good. Kurt gave me a tour of the mansion and I got to meet everyone here and I've even gotten to see my favorite Dad," I answered.

He smiled at the last part and led me over to the Professor's desk, sitting me down in a chair. "Good," he said keeping a hand on my shoulder as if he was afraid I would disappear right in front of him.

_What about Remy! _"Hey Professor, How's Remy holding up? When we were introduced to everyone no one went to talk with him."

"Remy is going to have to prove himself to the rest of the X-Men. He's had a bad reputation from being with Magneto for so long. He'll have a tough time, but if you were to talk with him I think he would greatly appreciate it," he noted.

I nodded, "I'll do that. He deserves a second chance." Turning to my parents I declared my decision, "Mom, Dad, I wish to stay at the Xavier Institute to learn more about how to control my powers and not be ridiculed because of them."

"We understand Honey and we're proud of you for wanting to help Remy through this," my Dad spoke for my Mom as well.

Smiling I replied, "Thanks Dad and thanks Mom."

"If you ever want to come home and visit just call and we'll be waiting for you," my Mom added.

I sprang out of my chair and gave them another big hug that the Professor smiled at.

_I love you both, _I uttered in their minds.

_We love you too, _they thought back.

When we broke apart from the hug my Dad mentioned, "Oh and I packed some bags for you and brought them here. There already in your room I think."

"You are such a life saver," I stated. "I better go get unpacked now. Bye Dad. Bye…"

"Not quite yet. I'm going to help you unpack," my Mom stopped me.

"Fine Mom, but I'm not a two year old anymore," I said rolling my eyes.

As we left I heard, "Logan will prepare the jet for…"

This time I managed to find my way back to my room. In my room my Mom grabbed a bag and began unpacking it into the dresser and closet that were on my side of the room, since it looked as though I would be sharing my room with someone.

* * *

When we had finished unpacking and made our way back to the Professor's office, we were shown to the jet hangar where Logan was powering up the jet and ready to go. We said our last minute goodbyes and gave more hugs before they left. A surprise came when Remy came to this little family parting with a small grin on his face.

My parents looked at him in surprise as well. Seeing his small grin I asked, "Okay Cajun, what's going on?"

He chuckled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I glared at him and stalked off to leave the hangar as my parents were boarding the jet and were about to leave. Remy's grin turned to a look of horror, "Wait, Sarah! I'll tell you!"

"Nope I don't want to know now," I refused.

He raced after me as I kept walking away. The Professor followed us out chuckling all the while.

_Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around my faithful readers and I hoped you liked the newest chapter! I am going to thank Sayainking90 once again in advance for allowing me to use a character of his. Oh and for anyone reading my Mutant Fox I have a second poll up for Naruto's pairing so if you have changed your mind now's your chance to let me know. Thanks!_


	11. Everythings Turning Into A Nightmare

_Author's Note: hey everyone so sorry for not updating sooner. The chapter between this one and ch 16 disappeared and so I've been trying to combine it with this one from memory and hopefully it's okay. As I said before I'm rewriting the first 15 chapters and the plot will be the same only some chapters may be combined and more description added. I hope you will all read the chapters and if not that is fine. Again, I am giving SayainKing90 credit for a certain someone. Now I'll let you all get to the reading. Please enjoy!_

_French Translations:_

_veuillez écouter juste moi- Please just listen to me_

_très bien- Fine_

_ok, peut-être plus qu'un couple- Okay maybe more than a couple_

_protection que vous avez- protection you have_

_présumez- presume_

_cherie- darling  
_

_a déjà pardonné vous- already forgave you_

_vous- you_

_Laissez-la soit- Leave her be_

_produit- happened_

_a voulu s'assurer- wanted to make sure_

_ouais- yep_

_professeur de chose certaine- Sure thing Professor_

_chose certaine- sure thing_

_Était-il que quelque chose Remy a-t-il indiqué?- Was it something Remy said?_

Seeing his small grin I asked, "Okay Cajun, what's going on?"

He chuckled, "Dat's for me to know and you to find out."

I glared at him and stalked off to leave the hangar as my parents were boarding the jet and were about to leave. Remy's grin turned to a look of horror, "Wait, Sarah! I'll tell you!"

"Nope I don't want to know now," I refused.

He raced after me as I kept walking away, the Professor chuckling as they left.

"Sarah! Veuillez écouter juste moi would you?"Remy begged following me down a hall.

We could both hear the Professor chuckling from the hangar.

"Cajun just don't embarrass yourself and leave me alone," I insisted.

"Sarah!" he whined. "Très bien, Remy will tell you. You and Remy are going to school together tomorrow."

I rounded on him, "Aren't you a little old for school?"

"Maybe by a year or two…"

"Uh huh. You expect me to believe that?"

"Ok, peut-être plus qu'un couple, but I figured de more que vous avez at de moment de better, d'accord?"

I smirked, "Protection from who? You?"

"Magneto," he said.

"Oh, well then thank you, but I don't think Magneto would attack me in the middle of school," I said turning away from him once again.

"Sarah, do you présumez to know what Magneto would do better dan Remy?" Remy argued from where he stood.

"Maybe…Maybe not…I guess that's up to you to decide seeing as I can make up my mind."

"Sarah, Magneto would stop at nothing to gain control of your powers! Do you realize that?" Remy asked

I stopped and whipped around, "Of course I realize that! How could I not! He had you use my Mom as a live human bomb for a hostage! I'm sorry if I'm not completely clued in all the way here, but I'm still getting used to the whole factor that I'm a Mutant and I was kidnapped by some freak who wanted me on his side!"A crack of thunder and lightening supported my words as a storm broke outside in the night.

I stormed off again leaving Remy dumbstruck in the hallway. My feet led me back to my room and I dropped onto the bed my mind whirling from the frustration and fury I had bottled up inside me. That night I cried myself to sleep wondering what had possessed me to say those awful things to Remy who was just trying to keep me safe.

I tossed in my bed crushing the sheets beneath me and smearing sweat all over the bed. No matter what I did I couldn't wake from the nightmare that was folding in around me even as the thunder clapped above the Institute.

_The dragon was there again except this time it was raging out of control as if in pain. I reached out with my mind hoping to calm it down and figure out why it was calling to me and what it could possibly want from me. The dragon felt me inside it's mind and pushed me out. _

_I screamed in frustration, "How in the world do you expect me to help you or figure out what's going on if you won't let me inside where I can most likely understand you better?"_

_That question got the dragon's attention calming it down and let up under my pressure to enter its mind. I entered and found a torrent of memories involving death of a small mountain village and even innocent hikers who came to close when they had no idea what awaited them._

"_So I can tell you are from some mountains, but where? And why are you contacting me? Please, just let me help you," I pleaded.  
_

_The dragon stilled and swung around to face me, its crimson eyes boring into mine. Slowly, ever so slowly it brought its head level with me and came closer until its hand took mine. I flinched back at the heat emanating from its hand.  
_

_I tried once more to slip inside its mind and figure out what could possibly be disturbing this amazing creature._

"_Now if I can get past here…Ah ha."_

_The dragon's eyes turned ice blue the dragon began to shrink in size losing muscle and some height with its wings, spikes, horns, and snout disappearing taking the form of a… boy? The boy stared at me as this process continued until everything dragon like had disappeared except for some fangs on his face. His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed at my feet._

"_Wait! No! How can I help you if I can't talk… What am I talking about?" I placed my hand on his head and slipped inside his mind._

Hello?

Get out! You're not safe here! Get away from me!

No!_ I replied stubbornly, _I'm here to help you if you'll allow me to_._

No, it's too dangerous. Just leave me alone, I'm better off alone anyways.

I know you are in some kind of mountains, _I persisted,_ Can you tell me which mountain range?

No, now leave me alone! _He literally pushed me away from him and out of his mind._

"Ah!!!!" I cried as I fell off my bed. "Ouch."

The door to my room opened and I found Logan and Kurt rushing to my side. I could feel a massive headache coming into my head and I clutched at my head hoping to drive it away.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked.

"Get the Professor. Something's not right," Logan said.

Kurt teleported out of the room and Kitty rushed in through the wall.

"What's going on? I heard shouting?" She spotted me lying on the floor clutching my head. "Should I get Dr. McCoy?"

"Yeah. I'll wait here with her," Logan replied.

Kitty left the room as the Professor came in. He wheeled over as fast as possible.

"Are you all right Sarah?"

I tried to answer, but found I couldn't talk through the throbbing pain in my head and tried to switch to my telepathy to no avail. The Professor seemed to figure out what was going on and slipped into my mind.

_Can you speak to me Sarah? Is your head hurting?_

_Yes, _I managed to get out with a small nod. I needed to tell him about my dream. There was some poor boy out there and he wouldn't accept my help.

_I can hear your thoughts Sarah, are you able to explain what happened in your dream?_

I tried to recall the dream and found something…no someone was in my way.

_Back off dude!!!! I only want to help you!_

_Sarah? _I could tell the Professor was confused at what I had said.

The boy materialized in my mind and said, _No, trust me this is for your own good. _I saw a claw come down on me and I was out.

**

* * *

**

I slowly came to consciousness and found myself being carried through the halls to somewhere by none other than Remy Lebeau. I blinked my eyes a couple of times adjusting to the lights and realized that somebody was talking.

"Remy?"

"Cherie?" He stopped walking and looked down at me.

I smiled, "I'm sorry for what I said before."

He smiled back, "Remy a déjà pardonné vous before vous woke up."

My grin grew wider and happier and I sank back into sleep curling up in his arms and pressing against him as he began walking again. I heard the talking stop for a second and then heard Remy say, "Laissez-la soit, she's exhausted. I don't know entirely what produit, but she needs sleep right now."

The talking resumed as I fell back into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

I woke up again and felt as though I was drugged up on pain or sleep medicine. I opened my eyes, closing them quickly again as my eyes began adjusting to the bright lights above me. I could feel warmth on my hand and looked down as my eyes finished adjusting to make out Remy's sleeping figure in the chair next to me.

"Remy?"

I realized that I was connected to something as a heart rate monitor was showing my heart rate when beeping. I saw Dr. McCoy standing over there and he looked up at the monitor. I would guess that my heart rate had sped up when I had woken up as he said without turning around, "How are you feeling?"

I sat up leaving my hand in Remy's and using that elbow to prop myself up. "Okay I guess."

He turned to look at me, "Nothing is aching or hurting?"

"No, other than maybe some stiff muscles," I said. _Stiff muscles? Why would I have stiff muscles? I couldn't have been out for all that long now could I? _"How long was I unconscious?"

"For a day," he informed me.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us. The Professor got shoved out of your mind by something that wasn't you," Dr. McCoy said.

"Is he alright?" I asked

"He'll be fine. After he was pushed out you had a frightened look on your face and then you were knocked out. Care to explain anything you know?"

A flood of memories came back to me when I stopped to think. "My nightmare. There is always a dragon in my nightmares and whenever I see it, it looks in pain. It was the same nightmare this time only I was able to communicate with the dragon and help bring it out of its rage and that's when it turned into a boy, well he looked to be in his teens, so I guess I wouldn't count him as a boy. When I tried to ask the boy where he was he refused to tell me because he believed it to be too dangerous. And when I woke up and was attempting to talk with the Professor. He came and he knocked me out, still refusing to allow me to give him help."

"Is that what happened? You're positive?"

"Yes, at first I thought he may have erased my memories, but I don't think he is telepathic and so when he knocked me out the link must have been broken."

"Lie back down for a few minutes while I go get the Professor," he suggested and walked out of the room.

I did as he suggested and I closed my eyes. I was exhausted from before. I felt as though my clothes were stiff and looked down.

_I didn't change into my pajamas before I fell asleep._

"That was smart," I scolded.

"Vous talking to Remy?"

I looked down at him, "No, I'm scolding myself. You really didn't have to stay with me you know."

"Remy knows. Remy just a voulu s'assurer you were okay. When you woke up before you seemed out of it."

"Oh yeah, well…" I was embarrassed by what I had done, especially when I had pressed closer to him unconsciously.

Remy smirked, "Oh don't worry. I just got de most awesome blackmail when you did dat." I think he knew what I was thinking.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Ouais, Remy would," he teased.

I settled on ignoring him and pulled my hand out of his. He just leaned back in his chair with his feet up next to mine a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Sarah?" the Professor came in with Dr. McCoy.

I sat up and I pushed the Cajun's feet off from where they were before responding, "Yeah?"

"Hank explained what you told him and are you sure that the same person from your nightmare came to you when you were awake?"

I nodded and then grumbled, the Cajun had just put his feet back up to annoy me.

"I don't think that boy or the dragon were just a part of my dream if that's what you're going to tell me," I said before he said anything.

"No, I was going to ask if you know where he is?" the Professor asked.

"All I know is he is in a mountain range. No clue which one or where in the world though, since he decided to go stubborn on me when I helped him turn back into a teenage boy."

"I may be able to locate him with Cerebro. Remy could take her back to her room and stay with her for the night to make sure she doesn't link with that mutant again?"

"professeur de chose certaine," Remy answered with a triumphant smile across his face.

He swung me into his arms and walked out of the room. I could hear Dr. McCoy and the Professor chuckling as we had passed them and blushed a furious red color in embarrassment.

"You are going to pay you filthy Cajun," I informed him.

"Who? moi?" he asked in mock shock.

I struggled trying to get out of his arms and failing miserably. _The Cajun has a strong grip that's for sure._

"You can let me down any time now. I can walk just fine you know!"

"Oh my apologies, Princess," He dropped me on my feet, but kept an arm around my waist.

I scowled, "What a FLIRT!"

"And 'ere we are," he said opening my bedroom door. He led me inside and plopped me onto the bed.

"Would you like anything, Princess?" he asked. _It seems as though he's given me a new nickname. Did it have to be Princess?_

"How about some food and water and not calling me princess," I answered.

Remy smiled, "Chose certaine, Princess."

He left the room leaving me in peace and quiet. I walked over to the door and peeked out to see him whistling as he went around the corner. I slipped out as quietly as I could and shut the door and I walked in the opposite direction to head outside for a walk.

I reached a door to go outside alright and I jogged out for a few minutes and then just walked among the trees. I walked around for a few minutes looking for a tree that I could climb up and just sit on, but none of the trees had any low hanging branches.

_Oh well, I'll just turn into a squirrel and climb up one then._

I did just that and once I was up on the branch I shifted back and lay with my back against the tree trunk and drifted to sleep there looking through the branches and leaves at the starry night sky.

**

* * *

**

_Why is a flashlight in my face? It's hot and blinding! _I opened my eyes to the rising sun that was shining directly in my eyes and looked around. _That's right I fell asleep on a branch outside and it must be morning. I wonder where the Cajun is?_

I looked down, _Who am I kidding. Why do I care about that guy?_ Remy was on the ground watching the sunrise. He must have heard me stir because he twisted around to look up at me through the branches.

"Good morning Cherie," he said.

"Morning, Flirt and good bye," I said as I shifted into a hawk and flew off towards the mansion and my room. I landed on the balcony rail and shifted back to my normal self before opening the doors and slipping inside. I changed into some new clothes and left my room after brushing my hair and hurried to the kitchen. Kurt, Kitty, and Jean were already there.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah fine. I just slipped away from the Cajun."

They all laughed as I turned red. Jean asked, "You think you slipped away?"

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

Jean explained, "He's the ex-prince to the Thieves Guild in New Orleans."

I felt my jaw drop, "And he's right behind me I take it." The three nodded. _Damn!_

"Remy's not that bad looking is he?" Remy joked.

"Only Annoying as hell!" I responded.

"Dat's not very nice now is it?"

"And by the way, I believe the professor asked you to look after me for the night. In case you hadn't noticed the sun is up and I'm fine," I snapped before stalking off through the open door.

"Vas up vith her?" Kurt asked.

"Était-il que quelque chose Remy a-t-il indiqué?" Remy asked.

Kurt and Kitty shrugged. "Why don't you leave her alone for a while. I think she's feeling slightly stressed with her powers and last night."

Remy nodded, slightly downcast and left the kitchen heading in the opposite direction of Sarah's route.

_Author's Note: Thanks SayainKing90 for the use of your character! Please review!  
_


	12. Love and War are Part of the Same Game

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm cranking this story out faster than ever now, thanks to Sayainking90. I would also like to thank Sayainking90 for the use of his character and for the song suggestions. I hope you all enjoy the latest edition to I'm a Mutant! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter, "Wonderful World/ It's a Wonderful World" by James Morrison. I'm not sure which name is the real one.  
_

_German Translations: Also if my German is wrong then I'll try another translator and sorry Suicune123, I decided to try another translator because I was anxious to get this updated. Could you let me know if this is correct, thanks.  
_

_Hallo- hello_

_hat eine- has a_

_zusammen- together  
_

I managed to avoid being in the same room as Gambit by using my telepathy to tell me who was around the room I was currently in. I wanted to stay away from him for two reasons 1) because he's annoying as hell and 2) because I needed time alone in order to think without any distractions.

For some reason I couldn't get the boy out of my mind. No matter how much he didn't want me to worry about him, I did. He had tried to keep me away from him by knocking me out before I could figure out what mountains he lives in.

_Why did he push me away rather than accept my help? Was it because he was frightened of me? No, he wasn't scared more like he didn't want people to worry over him or get hurt protecting him, but then why would he call out for me? No, maybe it's not that he called out for me; maybe it's the other way around._

I walked out onto a balcony that looked over the basketball court where a group of mutants were playing and turning a simple game of basketball into a fully fledged mutant battle to get the basketball.

_Heh, looks like their having fun. Should I go join them, just to get this guy off my mind? No, it wouldn't help any and besides Remy would probably see me and decide to piss me off even more than I am._

I looked up at the sky and shifted to a hawk and jumped up off the balcony snapping my wings out to catch the draft that pulled me up to the roof. I shifted back once I was a couple feet above the structure. I settled onto my back gazing up into the beautiful blue sky with the puffy white clouds floating by creating different shapes. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

_The forest around me was full of nighttime sounds with the crickets chirping and frogs croaking. An owl could be heard hooting off on a distant tree and a fox was scurrying about looking for its next meal. The branch I was lying on was rough and uncomfortable, but it was better than sleeping on the ground where some nighttime predator would be more likely to try and kill me for a meal._

_I lifted a hand up to look at it in the darkness and startled inwardly at the sight. These were not my hands._

_Suddenly I'm sitting on the same branch with the boy that I had tried to help earlier. He saw me as well now sitting by his feet. He brought his feet under him and glared at me._

"_Didn't I tell you before to leave me alone!" he snarled._

"_Yes you did and here I am because I'm worried about you and you haven't left my mind since I woke up after your whole scene of knocking me out. By the way was that entirely necessary?"_

"_Yes," he answered still glaring at me_

_I looked at his face and noticed how their wasn't much of the baby fat that remained on people and how he now had a mask on that covered the lower portion of his face._

"_Why are you covering the lower area of your face?" I asked._

_He ran a hand along the mask and turned his head away. "Just leave."_

"_No, not unless you give a good reason to. I want to help you! Whenever I see you in your dragon form your always in pain and full of rage. If you don't want to tell me why you're in pain or full of rage, fine. But please just let me help you. Are afraid to ask for help because of what people might think? Is that it?"_

"_No that is not it. When I transform into the full dragon that you've seen, I can't control myself! That's how people end up hurt, because I… I… I destroy villages. Defenseless villages and I can see it all happening, but can do nothing to stop it," he told me as he started to tremble._

_I moved along the branch and I sat down right in front of him and took him in my arms, rocking him as I would a child who was crying. He accepted the embrace and I smiled, _maybe, just maybe he was ready to let me help him.

_"I've been down so low_  
_ People look at me and they know_  
_ They can tell something is wrong_  
_ Like I don't belong_

_ Staring through a window_  
_ Standing outside, they're just too happy to care tonight_  
_ I want to be like them_  
_ But I'll mess it up again_

_ I tripped on my way in_  
_ And got kicked outside, everybody saw..._

_ And I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ But I can't feel it right now_  
_ Well I thought that I was doing well _  
_ But I just want to cry now_  
_ Well I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ From the sky down to the sea_  
_ But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_ Sometimes I feel so full of love_  
_ It just comes spilling out_  
_ It's uncomfortable to see_  
_ I give it away so easily_  
_ But if I had someone I would do anything_  
_ I'd never, never, ever let you feel alone_  
_ I won't I won't leave you, on your own_

_ But who am I to dream?_  
_ Dreams are for fools, they let you down..._

_ And I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ But I can't feel it right now_  
_ Well I thought that I was doing well _  
_ But I just want to cry now_  
_ Well I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ From the sky down to the sea_  
_ But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_ And I wish that I could make it better_  
_ I'd give anything for you to call me, or maybe just a little letter_  
_ Oh, we could start again_

_ And I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ But I can't feel it right now_  
_ Well I thought that I was doing well _  
_ But I just want to cry now_  
_ Well I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ From the sky down to the sea_  
_ But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ I can't feel it right now_  
_ I got all the right clothes to wear_  
_ I just want to cry now_  
_ Well I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ From the sky down to the sea_  
_ But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_ And I know that it's a wonderful world_  
_ When you're with me._"

_He had stopped trembling while I was singing and was now lying on the branch with his head in my lap and looking up at me with a soft look and his eyes gleamed with light from the moon as if he was about to cry._

"_Thank you," he kindly said with no hint of a snarl in his voice anymore._

_I smiled down at him and nodded. _

"_Will you tell me where you are?" I asked gently._

"_Yes, I'm in the Himilayan Mountains."_

"_Okay, I'll come to you tomorrow and we'll come back to a place I believe you could call home," I told him._

_He sat up and turned to me, "But what if I lose control and attack innocent people?"_

"_Don't worry, there are others like us who will help you. How do you think I learned to manage my telepathy and shapeshifting?"_

"_I don't know. Wait you're a shapeshifter too?" he was startled by this news as well._

"_Yes, I am and maybe you can't control your powers yet, but we'll help you as much as we can physically and mentally," I said._

"_I won't go unless you're with me to make sure I don't hurt others if I do change. Last time you were able to calm me down enough to phase back to myself," he stated._

"_Don't worry, I'll stick by your side until you've got this under control," I assured him. "My name is Sarah, by the way."_

_He looked away still hesitant as if he was still trying to make up his mind. "Drago."_

"_It's nice to meet you Drago," I said and leaned over to give him a kiss on his mask where his cheek was._

_He looked startled and looked at me with a hand up at his face where I had kissed him._

"_Stay here okay. I'm probably going to be coming in a black jet, so don't freak when we go by alright," I told him._

"_Yeah," he replied still startled by the kiss._

_The image of him and the forest around us began to blur in my mind and fade away into nothing._

I woke up to find the sun at its highest point and I was starting to burn. I shifted into hawk and flew down to the Professor's office window which stood open. I landed and shifted back.

"Professor!" I called through the window.

"Sarah?" he asked.

I walked in stumbling over a curtain that blew in my path.

"I know where he is and he's willing to take our help," I blurted out.

"Are talking about that boy who knocked you unconscious last night?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Remy! I know you're in here, so quit your sneaking around! Anyways, I know where he is and we need to go there now!"

"Easy Sarah, you're positive of where he is?" the Professor asked.

"Absolutely," I said calming down and catching my breath.

Remy walked over to the desk which he sat on and placed his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Okay, call Logan and whoever else you might think would be useful and we'll get going," the Professor instructed.

"Thank you so much Professor."

I turned and walked out of the room calling mentally to Kurt, _Could you come with me on a trip? _

_Zure. Vhat are ve doing?_

_Helping another mutant, duh._

_I'll be zere._

_Thanks._

_Logan?_

_Yep. _

_The Professor wants you to take me to get a mutant._

_Yeah, I already heard from the Prof. Meet me in the Black Bird hangar._

_Already on my way._

Thinking to myself I wondered, _Is there anyone else Ishould bring along?... No, Kurt is the best choice._

"Remy stop following me!" I shouted over my shoulder not breaking my stride. When I could still sense him following me I turned on him and shouted, "Quit it Cajun! You are not coming with us!"

I ran through the halls and took the elevator down to the lower levels. When I reached the lower levels I didn't wait for the doors to open entirely, rather I sprinted out as soon as they opened and made my way to the hangar. I found Kurt and Logan waiting on the ramp of the jet.

I sprinted over to them and up into our transport. Logan walked in and began flipping switches and pressing buttons, while Kurt and I strapped ourselves in.

"Where are we headed?" Logan asked.

"To the Himalayas," I answered.

I watched as we were rotated around to face the other wall which was opening. Logan moved a lever forward and we began rolling out and were airborne as soon as we left the hangar. Logan pressed more buttons and we went faster covering more ground between us and Drago.

We were slowing down as we reached our destination.

"Where is he, Sarah?" Logan asked.

"Hold on," I said already letting my mind wander through the foothills and the mountains.

_Drago, I'm here. Can you see the black jet? _ I called out to him, fearing that he had left.

_Yes, you're a few miles south of me, _he answered.

"We're a few miles south of him," I relayed to Logan.

Logan grunted and he flew the jet steadily northward.

_You're above me._

"Where above him," I informed Logan.

"I don't see any clearings around here. Are you able to give him a lift up here if I leave the ramp open?"

"Yes, I'll manage," I said.

"Do you need anything from me?" Kurt asked.

"No, I thought that in case he wanted to back out that maybe you would be a good person to convince him out of it, but he's waiting so I'll be back," I said leaving the two in the cockpit.

_Thanks for coming Kurt, I also wanted a friend to come with me, _I silently told him.

I could feel his amusement, _Anytime Sarah._

_Here I come, Drago!_

_Wait, Sarah don't!  
_

I leaped off the ramp shifting into a hawk and diving towards where Drago was. I snapped my wings open just above the tree tops and circled down the rest of the way to where Drago was waiting. I landed on the branch next to him, shifting back to myself and sitting on the branch I'd landed on.

"Hello Sarah," he greeted, "Didn't know you could do that."

I smiled at him and stood up on the branch and stepped onto the branch he was on.

"It's nice to see you face to face rather than in a dream," I greeted.

He looked ucomfortable, "Are you sure about doing this? I've done some terrible things in life when I've lost control of my powers."

"I'm positive, Drago," I reassured him.

He gave me a grateful smile which I returned.

_Logan could you bring the jet down to the trees? I don't know how far I can fly with both of us._

_Sure thing._

The jet began to lose altitude above them.

"How are we getting on board?"

"We fly," I said taking his hand and pulling him to me to hug him. "I sure hope this works."

"What do you mean?"

I concentrated on my back imagining my body staying the same just having wings attached to my back. Drago startled and I opened my eyes to find the wings there.

"It worked!" I cried.

"Interesting, but not entirely necessary," he commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because I can control some of my powers when I'm in the transition between my dragon form and my human form," he explained.

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know that?"

He smirked, "You're the one with the telepathic powers. I figured you already knew."

"Fine, then we can fly up together," I said.

Black scales began appearing wherever his skin was visible and his hands and feet became claws that gripped the branch. He removed his jacket giving it to me and slid his shirt down far enough that it wouldn't get ripped when his wings did came out and took his arms out of the sleeves leaving it hanging around his waist with only the tie to keep it in place.

"I rip too many clothes when my wings come out," he told me when I looked confused.

I watched his wings burst from his back and fan out. The plates that were on the wings moved fluidly with his motions as if they were flexible themselves. He took his jacket and led me up the tree to a higher point with less branches. He watched me take off with my brown hawk colored wings then followed me using strong flapping of his black bat like wings to gain altitude. We both circled up on the wind flying up to the jet and onto the ramp landing gracefully one after the other.

He changed back and put his shirt and jacket back on. I walked him up the ramp which began moving when we'd touched down. I led him to a seat where I helped him buckle in as he was unfamiliar with the straps and I sat across the aisle from him.

Drago studied his surroundings looking at the straps that held him in place and the buttons and walls of the jet while he appeared to be sniffing.

_I wonder if he's ever been on a jet._

"Hallo," Kurt greeted, "I'm Kurt."

I watched as Drago turned to look at Kurt and he smiled, "Sarah mentioned there were others who were like us."

"This is Drago," I said introducing him.

"I was getting there!" he protested.

"You were taking too long," I replied.

Drago folded his arms, "Oh really?"

"You were," I insisted.

"All right you two, that's enough. I'm not going to listen to you bicker all the way back to the mansion," Logan said from the…aisle way?

I glanced fearfully around him, "Uh Logan, who's flying the jet?"

"The autopilots on," Logan told me.

I sighed with relief, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack there."

"So Hotshot, who'd we bring on board?" Logan asked.

"Oh Logan this is…"

"Drago," Drago interrupted.

I turned to him folding my arms, "It's rude to interrupt someone."

"It's rude to not let someone introduce themselves," he said back.

"Since when?"

"Since now," Drago teased.

"Oh yeah and who made that up?" I asked.

"Does it…"

"Enough," Logan growled, "Or your both flying back since you can both fly so well."

Kurt chuckled at the thought of the two flying back over the Atlantic Ocean.

"That goes for you as well Elf."

Kurt stopped chuckling immediately.

"Hey Logan, is the screen up there supposed to be flashing red?" I pointed past him.

Logan turned and went back to his seat in a couple strides. He was looking through the windshield where small metal balls, the size of marbles, were on a collision course with the Black Bird.

_This can't good._

Logan began flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Hold on," he instructed.

He pulled the jet up sharply while I held on for dear life as Logan began to do crazy maneuvers until we felt the jet shudder to a stop with the engines still going.

"Damn!" Logan snarled.

I asked him, "Is it Magneto?"

"Yeah and he's probably brought us some company."

I spread my mind searching for our attackers. We were still above the ground by miles, but we were quickly losing altitude.

I felt one mind, a second, and a third, but none of them were Magneto. _Where is he?_

"There are three below us, but none of them are Magneto," I informed them.

"I wouldn't expect you to be able to sense him," Logan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Magneto hat eine helmet zat he made to block out telepaths," Kurt explained.

"Should we get out of these straps?" Drago asked.

"Yes, be ready to fight," Logan said.

We all unstrapped ourselves and stood with feet splayed to keep our balance as the jet kept descending. Drago stood on my right side closer to the ramp and Kurt on my left closer to the windshield. The jet was closer now and we could see the Himalayan trees all around us. The jet shuddered once more as the landing gear was brought out.

_We're almost on the ground._

"Where are the three you mentioned?" Logan asked.

I focused on all the minds around me and then spread to the ones beyond them, "They are around us and circling as we come down."

"If Sabertooth is out there, he's mine," Logan told us.

"Sure thing," I replied somewhat scared.

"What's up with him?" Drago asked.

"Vell Sabertooth is stronger zan most of us and Logan and Sabertooth have some kind of bad history zusammen," Kurt explained.

"How many more things do I need to know around here before I'm aware of these things?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"A lot, kid," Logan replied.

The jet touched down and the ramp opened with fire streaming on board the jet headed for us with nowhere to run or hide.

_Author's Note: Well I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for you leaving you in a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. Anyways I give Sayainking90 his credit for Drago as he is not my character. Please review!_

_Well I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for you leaving you in a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. Anyways I give Sayainking90 his credit for Drago as he is not my character. Please review!_


	13. Realization

_Author's Note: So I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger in the last chapter, but I really wanted to update and decided that was a good stopping point so I hope you all like this next chapter! And here's the next chapter since I couldn't wait to update. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SayainKing90 owns Drago._

The jet touched down and the ramp opened with fire streaming on board the jet headed for us with nowhere to run or hide. Drago spread his wings before us and held me close to him keeping the flame off of me. When the flame vanished Drago let go of me and turned to see a person with flaming red hair and a tank on his back connected to tubing on his hands.

"Let's turn up the heat!" the pyromaniac shouted.

Drago kept his body in front of mine protecting me from any flames the pyromaniac decided to fire upon us. Drago advanced upon the pyromaniac and leaped, slashing with claws and teeth. He was more ferocious than I had seen him before, even when I had first seen him in my nightmares and I had no idea of what he was.

I sensed another crony, Mystique, approaching and I shouted a warning, "Drago! Mystique is coming!"

The third crony I could sense was over near the nose of the jet where Logan kept an eye out the window as well as on us. Kurt unsure of what to do he positioned himself next to me determined to keep me safe.

"Sabertooth!" Logan snarled before opening a hatch on the roof of the jet and running along to leap off the edge onto Sabertooth. I could tell they were both fighting with the same amount of strength and they were tackling each other.

"Vhere is zey zird?" Kurt asked me.

"Mystique and the Pyromaniac over there are coming this way I suppose and Logan just tackled another," I answered.

Kurt looked past Drago where Mystique and the Pyromaniac stood.

The pyro flicked on a switch giving him a small flame that transformed into an enormous flame with a lot of heat coming off it and searing Drago's clothes, who was nearest to him.

"Kurt, get Sarah out of here!" Drago called back.

Kurt nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder teleporting us out of the jet and into the much cooler air of the Himalaya's. We were next to the window of the jet and I could see Drago look back and then he charged towards Magneto's people who split in both directions to wait for Drago to come outside. Mystique kept coming however and was up on the top of the jet in seconds. Kurt was looking for Magneto and I warned him, "Mystique!"

Kurt looked at where I was pointing and saw Mystique. He placed his hand on my shoulder again and he teleported us down to the ground and then in amongst the trees.

Mystique followed and she smirked as she came towards us, "Come out, Sarah. The X-Men have told you lies and we wish to spare you from those lies. Come with us or if not Magneto then come with a fellow shapeshifter."

Her words were somewhat enticing, but unfortunately for her, I didn't believe a single word of it."

A plume of fire streamed over the spot Mystique had been standing and the pyromaniac was now there rather than fighting Drago and Mystique was gone. The pyromaniac stopped and looked around, when he saw me he grinned, "Well come on deary, Magneto is waiting for you."

"Hell no, I'm not going back to him!" I shouted at the lunatic.

"Wrong choice, Sweetheart, wrong choice."

I could see the flame beginning and I shifted into a sparrow before Kurt could grab my shoulder and teleport us away. I had to finish this here and now and running wasn't an option. I was above the pyromaniac when I shifted into an eagle with the sharpest talons I could conjure. I dived and struck him in the shoulder once with my first claw and then a second time with my other claw.

He growled in pain, bringing a hand up to his shoulder and smacking me off. I lost my grip and shifted back before I hit a tree and crumpled at its base with a throbbing head. I was still aware of what was happening through sound as my vision blurred each time I opened my eyes, when a loud anguished roar came from where Drago was fighting Mystique over by the jet. I reached out for him, but something had changed within him and all I felt was devastating agony as he transformed completely. I lost my link to his mind as he pushed everything out. The ground shuddered and I could hear something heavy stepping forward from in front of me.

My mouth would open and close, but no words would come out, _I must've hit that tree harder than I though._

I smelled sulfur next to me and assumed that Kurt had teleported over to me. I opened my eyes again to find they were clearer and I saw Drago attack Kurt who had teleported a couple feet from us. Drago was standing in front of me protectively and the pyromaniac was on the ground covered in burns I thought weren't possible on the man.

Mystique was gathering up the burnt pyromaniac and was slowly backing away from us. I looked up and realized Drago wasn't just using his full form, but he couldn't control it.

Kurt stood about 5 feet away unsure of what to do. Every time he got closer Drago attacked him and I knew he didn't want to teleport next to me and have hurt me when he wasn't sure how injured I was.

_It's all right, Kurt. I'm feeling better; I just have to convince Drago of that. I don't think he can control himself when he's like this._

_No duh! He's nearly fried me each time I've come close._

_Don't try and come close and if Logan comes keep him away. He'll only make things harder on me._

_Vill do._

I turned my attention to Drago reaching out with my mind.

_Drago._

…

_Drago!_

…

_Drago!!!!!!!!_

_NO!! Sarah's hurt I can't let anyone get to her!_

_Drago, I'm okay and Magneto and his cronies are gone. Look behind you, Drago. _I could still feel a resistance in his mind.

"What's happened?" I heard Logan's voice.

"Logan! Don't go near him!" Kurt shouted.

"What? Why?" Logan growled.

Too late, Drago heard Logan and saw him only a couple feet away from him. He attacked with no warning spewing fire out in front of him and hitting Logan's arm as he dodged out of the way.

"Damn! What the hell's wrong with him?" he snapped.

_I need both of you to stay away from him until I can help him. He's not in control right now! _

_Sarah, no!_ Kurt shouted.

_Kurt, you and Logan just stay away from us. He's being distracted by trying to protect me from everything. Just go back to the jet and leave. We'll follow once he's okay or I'll call you._

_Sarah, I'm warning you._

_No Logan. You can't fight this battle and I won't let you hurt him! Now go!_ I added extra force on the last command.

Logan looked at me, "Damn! Kurt let's go."

_Thank you. I'm sorry I had to do that._

_I know you wouldn't do it unless it was necessary, _Logan said accepting my apology. _Just don't keep us waiting and come back safe._

_I will._

I turned to Drago who was watching Kurt and Logan leave. He kept his gaze fixed on them until they disappeared inside the Black Bird. When he kept his gaze on the jet I got up and quietly walked up to him. He whipped around to face me his mouth slightly open and his teeth showing. When he saw me I saw the anger seep from his eyes and his body began to relax.

"It's okay Drago. I'm fine, you don't need to protect me anymore."

The jet started up and he whipped around to watch as the jet flew up and left.

"You see, it's alright. It's just you and me," I said softly.

His face grew softer and his body less tense. He began to shrink a foot, back into his regular self. His mask and shirt were torn and his pants had some holes puncturing them. His expression grew horrified at what he had done.

"Oh, Sarah. I'm so sorry… I can't believe I did that. Damn, this is why I've been alone here all this time! This is why I didn't want you to come to me. This is why…"

I pressed my index finger to his lips to stop him. "Shh, Drago. I don't care. You need my help and I can give it to you. Now let's go. We can fly back."

"Are you up to flying? I saw you hit the tree really hard back there," he pointed to the tree I had flown into and hit my head.

"Well I am still a little dizzy, but I feel fine otherwise," I said. He turned away from me. "What? Is something still bugging you?"

I walked around him to see he was holding back laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You think I'm going to let you fly when you just got rammed into a tree and you're still dizzy form it?"

"Okay now you've snapped."

"No, I'll carry you until we're back and you've been given a check up," I said.

"All the way back to New York? There's no way you can do that."

"Sure about that?" he asked a sly look spreading across his face.

"Yes, I aaammmm," I shrieked as he picked me up. His body grew black and scaly again and his wings came out. He leaped into the air with me in his arms, flapping his wings and gaining altitude. "Drago, I can fly you know."

"Sure about that? You are stuck in my arms after all," he teased.

I grumbled and folded my arms while allowing him to carry me. He kept me awake by talking to me for the ride back as we weren't sure what injuries my brain had obtained when I had hit the tree.

We were above the Atlantic Ocean and he flew down near the water with the dolphins jumping out and playing. I giggled as the dolphins clicked at us and did back flips showing off for us.

Drago grinned and he flapped his wings gaining altitude and going higher up to where the wind would carry them along towards land. He flew up into a flock of birds that startled when he came among them.

"What are those?" I asked.

He did a small shrug, "How should I know? I've lived in the mountains since I could remember."

Curiosity spiked I asked, "How long might that be?"

"Well, I'd have to say… I don't know." He seemed to become less cheerful.

I shifted in his arms concerned, "Drago? Are you all right?" He didn't respond to my question. "Drago? Drago! Are you ignoring me? Ugh, fine."

I focused my mind on his and I entered it.

_Drago? Drago? Come on you can't ignore me when I'm in your…_

_There was a woman holding a small boy and singing to the boy. Another kid ran into the room calling, "Drago! Drago! Come listen, there are strangers in town who tell wonderful stories!"_

"_Can I go Mom?" Drago asked._

"_I suppose Sweetie, but be careful and remember to keep your mask on," she said lovingly._

"_I know Mom," he replied excitedly running out with his friend._

_Out in the courtyard there was the story telling travelers who were in the central square with many of the villages kids surrounding them. Some of the story tellers were playing a flute, hand drums, and violin. The sound the three instruments made put together was eerie as well as the way the person standing in front of those playing described the location that the family in his story lived in. Drago and his friend rushed up to them and joined the others listening intently to the story. _

_Some parents stood around the kids happily watching them enjoy the story as they got into it._

"_Fire! Fire!" someone ran up to them shouting. "Form the Fire lines!"_

_Everyone was panicking and five of the parents herded the children down the street away from the fire. Drago began to look back worried as he was herded in the opposite direction from his home. People began screaming in fear as riders galloped down the street with torches in hand lighting houses on fire._

_Drago became even more frightened and I noticed his skin turning black and scaly and he ran towards the bandits. His hands grew into claws with sharp talons attached and his feet burst from his shoes in large claws. His entire body took the half the shape of the dragon I had seen when we met face to face for the first time with the violet purple eyes. _

_He attacked the bandits ferociously not thinking about what he was doing. He made it to his home and found it burned to cinders and the remains of his mother on fire. I saw the pain on his face and he threw his head to the sky roaring his pain as his mask tore and his clothes disappeared and his body completely transformed into a dragon._

_His eyes turned a deep crimson red that had the look of murder engraved in them as he attacked everyone without thought not knowing who he was attacking. He was attacking blindly and didn't stop until he had killed every person in the village and passed out._

_Sarah? _

_I turned to find him standing where his unconscious body had been._

_Drago, I had no idea… _I stopped horrified at what I had just seen.

_Now you know why I hid myself in the mountains and remained there alone._

_Yeah… _ I was still shocked at what I had seen.

_Do you still want me to come with you?_

I thought for a moment of what I had just seen and what he had done during the attack. _Yes, I would like to welcome you to the X-Men. No matter what happens, I'll help you through it. I've done it once…_

_Twice, _he interrupted.

_Twice?_

_Yes, the second time we met in your dream connection with me._

_Well then even better. Come on let's go home now._

_Home?_

_Yes, home as in the Institute._

_Yeah._

We came back to ourselves and found we could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. I looked up at Drago as he looked down at me and we found ourselves smiling at each other. Drago flapped his wings and finding newfound energy.

_Author's Note: I hope that you all found that this chapter answered many questions and that you all enjoyed it. Please review!_


	14. Relationship Gone in the Dust

_Author's Note: Wow, I've written 20 chapters… Thanks for all of your support and I hope that you will all read my rewrite when I post it. I just have one question. Would you guys like me to leave this up as the original and post the rewrite as a separate story or just repost the chapters on this story? I think I'm going to leave the original up and post the rewrite as a different story. The titles will be "I'm a Mutant? Original" and "I'm a Mutant? Rewrite"_

_Enjoy!_

_German Translations:_

_gezeigt- shown_

_eingeführt- introduced_

_French Translations:_

_Cherie- Darling_

_la nourriture- mad_

Drago touched down on the lawn in front of the Institute with me in his arms. I tried to swing my legs out of his arms, but found his arms unweilding.

"Uh, Drago, you can let me go now," I gestured at my legs impatiently.

"No, I'm getting you to whoever can check your head, you've been acting like a drunk for most of the trip home," he teased with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Drago," I said. "Now could you let me down?"

"No," he said and walked forward towards the mansion.

_Sarah? Is that you outside? _The professor asked.

_Yeah, did Logan and Kurt tell you what happened?_

_Yes and I'm happy that you two got back. Bring him to my office, please._

_Yes, sir._

"Uh, Drago. The Professor wants you in his office."

"Okay, where's his office?" he asked looking at the mansion's many windows.

I squirmed in his arms, "Maybe you could let me down and I'll show you the way."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and let me down, "lead the way."

I stepped forward and wobbled a little. "heh, guess I don't have my land legs back yet." Drago lifted an eyebrow and he stepped forward and gave me his arm to hold onto. He didn't say another word on it while I led the way to the Professor's office.

Drago knocked on the door and walked in still keeping my arm in his until he deposited me in a chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Professor," I greeted.

"Hello Sarah and I never did learn your name young man," the Professor greeted.

"Drago," he curtly replied.

"I hear you had a little trouble before leaving and you flew back here?"

"Yes," we answered in unison.

"Drago was a little overprotective when I bashed into a tree," I explained.

"Why don't you show me, Sarah," he invited.

I nodded and he wheeled over to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

_Now show me the fight from the beginning._

_Okay. _ I focused on the battle and replayed the memory in my head allowing the Professor to witness what had happened. When it came to where I had been hit and rammed into a tree it turned dark with sounds being issued from around me. I heard the devastated roar from Drago when he completely transformed and was fighting both the Pyromaniac and Mystique.

And then it was over and I slumped in the chair, tears in my eyes.

_Easy child. I believe that our friend here has not learned to take control with his power and we need to help him do that. _

_Yes, I would like to help him. _

We came out of the trance and I looked up at Drago who was looking at me with concern.

"Sarah?"

"I'm fine," I replied and looked back at the Professor.

"Well Drago, it seems you have a very powerful mutant ability that you can't control," he told Drago.

"Yeah, I've done some horrible things in the past with this power because I wasn't able to control it, but with Sarah I feel as if when I'm around her I could bring it out and I'll be fine." he hesitated, "But I'm scared of what could happen if I try to use that form and she's not around."

"And that's okay. We just need to teach you how to control that power and then you won't have to be scared anymore."

Drago nodded slightly next to me and I reached my hand out touching his hand. I gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled up at him.

"Now, Sarah, you need to go see Hank in the Infirmary. You still seem a bit off from that hit you took," he instructed.

I smiled and allowed Drago to help me up and out of the office. We walked outside where we found Remy waiting.

"Remy can take her down to de infirmary," he offered.

I tightened my grip on Drago, who took the cue and refused. Remy resigned to the task of leading us down to the infirmary.

"Hank, you've got a medical visitor," Remy announced before walking away from the room.

Drago watched him go and asked, "What's up with him?"

"I've been yelling at him the past couple of days for being the git that he is," I explained.

Hank came out and had me lie on one of the beds in the room. Drago stayed by my side.

Hank began asking me questions, "So what happened to you?"

"I flew backwards into a tree and hit my head on it. This loser and the Professor thought I should come here before doing anything else," I pointed at Drago.

Hank chuckled and held out a hand, "Thank you sir. I'm Hank McCoy by the way."

"Drago," he replied and shook Hanks hand.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hank asked us.

Drago took over the job of explaining, but let me explain what I felt after I hit my head.

"Now, Sarah, I'm going to place these on your head. Don't worry you won't feel a thing," Hank held up some sticky circles with long wires attached that he placed on my forehead.

He explained what he was doing each step since I was still new to all of this and Drago sat there waiting for him to be done with me. I looked over at Hank and the screens that showed my head with both my skull and brain.

"How do I look Doc?"

"You have a small bruise on your head, but nothing else. You may have hit your head in a sensitive area that caused you to lose consciousness, but it seems all you have is a bruise. You were lucky this time."

"Does that mean I can go?" I asked. I wanted to show Drago around the mansion and introduce him to some people.

Hank nodded, "You may go, but no shapeshifting or telepathy for a day or two. I don't want you to strain yourself and result in a larger injury."

Drago smiled triumphantly. "What are you so cheerful about?" I asked.

"I was right to not let you fly home," he commented.

"Oh shut up you lump," I replied.

Drago pulled the medical equipment off of me and helped me up. "But you're happy I did that."

"Ugh, okay, you got me, I was happy you flew me home," I confessed.

_Hank, how is she?_

_I'm perfectly okay Prof and both you and Drago should know it._

_Heh heh, well you just heard for yourself, _I heard Hank reply

_Thank you. Go have fun Sarah and show Drago around._

_Yes sir._

"Come on Drago," I pulled on his arm that he had latched on mine.

"Help me!" he mouthed to Hank who only chuckled. I playfully poked him in the side and he obediently followed.

We met up with Kurt on our way outside and he joined us for something to do besides homework.

"So vhat have you not gezeigt him?" Kurt asked.

"Umm… I think I've gotten everything actually," I replied looking around.

"Okay, have you eingeführt him to ze team?"

"I've introduced him to Bobby and he already met Remy," I answered.

"I zink ze others are playing a game of baseball over here," Kurt pointed around the corner to the baseball diamond.

I grinned and pulled, "Come on Drago!"

He followed with a smile and came over with me to watch as the team played. I pointed to each person on the field and told him who they were and their mutant ability.

"You've really got some diverse abilities here," he commented.

I nodded, "Yeah and there all great and kind. Did you know Magneto had taken me for a prisoner after I talked with the Professor, Logan, and Kurt."

Drago turned to face me, "So the fact that he came after you again wasn't coincidental?"

I shook my head, "I think he's pissed off that Remy left him and helped me escape while he was at it. He really wants my abilities for his own."

I hugged myself and felt me being pulled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me comforting me.

"It's alright, Sarah. No one will ever take you again unless by your own will. I'll make sure of that."

The game finished and everyone on the winning side was cheering while those who had lost said they would have won if it had been mutant baseball.

Drago and I broke apart and I introduced him to everybody there and I was happy to see that they accepted him into the team as readily as they had accepted me.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, I was standing on my balcony thinking about random stuff and how I was going to school the next day.

"Good evening Cherie," I heard from my right.

"Hello Remy," I greeted.

Remy came up onto the balcony and stood next to me. "Did Remy do something to make you la nourriture?"

I sighed, _This is what he wanted to talk about? Figures. _"Look Remy, I…You were just… You were trying too hard to be something more than a friend with me and… I wasn't feeling anything. I allowed you to do it, thinking I was missing some sign that you and I should come together, but then I realized that night when you were watching over me that I was waiting for someone, but it wasn't you. Those telepathic dreams I was having connected me to someone else and it connected him to me. We needed each other and… I'm sorry Remy, we just weren't meant to be together."

I turned and walked back inside and left him on the balcony.

I heard him mutter, "I understand."

I turned back around, but found the spot he had just been in was empty and he had gone. I hurried inside and fell asleep crying, unsure of what to do to heal the gap that had just separated us for good.

**

* * *

**

I woke up with Drago sitting next to my bedside holding my hand.

"Drago? What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Drago shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I felt a twinge of sadness last night and then I felt as though part of my world had just collapsed around me. I was trying to make sense of what I was feeling when I realized it was you who was feeling this pain. After that I couldn't let you go through the night knowing you were sad and heartbroken, so I came here and found you crying yourself to sleep. The balcony door was open and I closed that and then I sat next to you and held your hand. It seemed to comfort you, so I held your hand for the night and kept an eye on you."

"Oh, Drago, you didn't have to do that."

"And why not?"

"You were just as tired as I was last night, probably more from our flight across the Atlantic and most of Europe," I said.

"I was fine. I have so much muscle power I don't know what to do with all of it," he commented.

I smiled, "What besides fly me across oceans and protect me from Magneto's goons?"

"Pretty much," he answered.

I stared at him in astonishment, "You really weren't tired after all that yesterday?"

"Nope, I had a rest period with you earlier yesterday morning when I decided to tell you where I was," Drago said.

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe I am, for letting one chick convince me to put her in harm's way," he replied.

I gasped, "Oh so I'm a chick now? Very funny."

He burst out laughing, "Actually, that's hilarious!"

"I can't believe you! I'm leaving now," I said and threw my covers off of me and I walked away towards the balcony with my chin in the air.

He didn't move, but watched me with a smile on his face. "You do remember what the Doctor said right?"

I turned back confused and it dawned on me that Hank had said not to shapeshift for today. "Party Pooper," I pouted.

"Get dressed and I'll walk with you," he said as he made his way to the door and sat outside the room with the door closed.

"Ugh, boys," I groaned. Turning to my closet I opened it. "What should I wear today?"

I picked out a nice top with multicolored flowers forming a heart and some shorts with flip flops. I brushed my hair putting it up in a pony tail leaving my bangs loose.

"Perfect. Drago! I'm ready," I called.

I stepped out into the hall and he looked me up and down. "Well, I have to admit. It's better than the uniform you were wearing yesterday."

"Flatterer," I accused him.

"No, Troubles the name," he replied.

I sighed, "You are a pain, you know that?"

"Yep and that's why you love me," he answered.

"Jerk."

"Dork."

"Pain."

"nuisance."

"Ah! Now that's just rude!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh well plenty oth…"

"What are you two fighting about this time?" a gruff voice interrupted them.

We both turned to face Logan. "Oh nothing, he's just a pain in the ass," I grumbled.

"Says you," Drago replied.

"Cause it's true," I retorted.

"Okay, you two obviously have too much energy, why don't you join the team in the danger room in five minutes and put that energy to some good use," Logan suggested.

"Sarah can't fight at the moment," Drago informed him.

Logan looked at them, "Her head?"

He nodded and I glared at the two. "Oh for goodness sake I'll be fine! Look I'll go and talk to Hank now."

I stormed off, but heard Logan tell Drago, "Good luck with her. She's a handful."

"No kidding, but that's what I like about her."

I smiled, _Drago is perfect for me. He's someone I can argue, tease, and be with all the time._

I walked into the infirmary and went up to Hank who was looking through a microscope at something.

"Hey Dr. McCoy, do you think I would be okay for a danger room session in five minutes?"

Hank looked up, "How are you feeling? Any dizziness or blurred eyesight?"

"No."

Hank grabbed the sticky papers with the wires attached. "Hold still for a moment." He placed the wires on my temples and he turned to the screens next to him and examined the images.

"Well?"

"You look fine to me and the bruise is definitely healing, it's still slightly swollen, but I think a danger room session won't bang you up to badly. Go ahead and have fun," Hank said.

Drago walked into the room, "Great, Chicky's gonna have a danger room session."

"Well the dragon dork needs to go lie down since you didn't get any sleep last night," I replied.

"Okay, you win, let's go."

"Yes!" I punched the air in excitement.

"Oh bother, why did I come back with this crazy girl?" he asked no one in particular as we departed.

_Author's Note: Poor Drago, I'm starting to feel bad for him. Of course Remy's got a lot of my sympathy at the moment. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will review. I've got another poll up on my profile if anyone would like to vote. Thanks for reading through this and thanks again Sayainking90 for allowing me to use Drago! Please Review!_


	15. Feelings in the Wind

_Author's Note: I'm glad I got three chapters up because this story is just spilling out of my head like crazy. I hope you all like this chapter! __Thanks Sayainking90 for inspiring this chapter__. Enjoy!_

_French Translation:_

_Cherie- Darling  
_

I lounged on a tree branch enjoying the peace and quiet while Drago finished freshening up after the danger room session. The breeze was cool and gently slid over me giving me relief from the sun's rays. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of the birds, squirrels, leaves, and wind made.

_Today is such a beautiful day!_

I opened my eyes once more to find Drago's above mine. I startled and nearly fell out of the tree, only saved by quick thinking on Drago's part.

"Easy there," he grinned.

"Heh, Thanks."

"No problem. Have you had a little too much sun?" he asked teasing me.

I sat up affronted, "No, you startled me!"

"How could I have startled you? I climbed up the tree with maximum noise possible."

"Obviously not, seeing as I didn't hear you come up," I replied.

"Surely you did," he protested.

I shook my head, "Nope. All I heard were the birds and the chattering squirrels a couple trees over."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Wow, you're deaf," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm, did you say something?"

I gasped as he poked me in the stomach. "For someone accusing me of being deaf you're apparently no better."

"Yeah, at least I don't fall out of trees," he retorted.

I looked him up and down and then suddenly pushed him off the branch and I quickly stood up on the branch I was on. He glared up at me from where he landed on his backside in the grass below.

"I thought you didn't fall out of trees," I said, smiling.

He rearranged himself so he was kneeling on one knee with the other leg out in front of him. "You may want to watch yourself. You may just find yourself down on the ground next to me."

I squealed as I found myself pushed off balance and falling down to the ground where I landed in his arms.

"Nothing's broken right? We all know how delicate you are," he said with a cocky smile as I opened my eyes.

I scrambled out of his arms and scoffed with a sly smile on my face, "Delicate? Who's delicate? Certainly not me."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me."

"Well, you overgrown lizard. You wanna take this outside?" I asked laughing hysterically at him.

"Who are you calling an over grown lizard you shapeshifting banshee?" he replied scowling. "After you," he said bowing and waving with a hand, "I'll meet you outside."

"Oh really? So I'm a Banshee now? Maybe I'll just mind blast you first and be done with it."

"Bring it on my minds not that easy to get into. That is the only good thing about being thick headed," he replied arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Do you want to test that against a telepath/ shapeshifter? You realize that's a deadly combo right? I could easily take you down!" I boasted with my hip popped, arms crossed and a smirk appearing on my face with a hint of a grin behind it.

"so you wish to test those pathetic ability's against a dragon? Be my guest," he replied arms still crossed and his smirk growing even larger, "I'll burn you to a crisp."

"Might I remind you once again, I am a shapeshifter and I could change into a fire salamander or a dragon myself."

"True your appearance may change, but that doesn't mean your power or abilities would be on my level," he replied taking a step forward, grinning.

"Care to test that out? You may just be surprised at my agility and prowess," I said stepping forward grinning.

"Any time you're ready princess," he answered taking another step smiling happily.

"Oh, I am no damsel in distress Dragon," I informed him taking another step forward a smile showing sharp teeth appearing.

"You forget, every damsel was guarded by a dragon so that anyone who dared try and take her would meet a quick death," he replied now a foot away his eye's changed to red and purple his pupils going vertical, but still smirking.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I am no damsel in distress and any dragon trying to keep me will meet my wrath!" I threatened taking another step forward with my features beginning to shift.

"Like I said before, bring it on," Drago stepped up to me so that there were just inches between the two of us and moving his head right beside my ear, "Princess."

I smile and blew into his ear before disappearing entirely from sight.

"This is going to be fun. Alright come out and play," Drago said looking in every direction, trying to spot me.

_Oh yeah, make me! You can't catch what you can't see. I'll give you a little hint. Buzz._

"You're kidding! You're a bug? That's what you picked to use for this game? And here I thought I might break a sweat, but before I win, what's the prize?" he asked still searching around for me, his skin shifting to black and scaly.

_Ha__! You think you'll find me? That's hilarious! Good luck with that!_

"Well then, I'll just torch the place down to ashes," he replied and opening his mouth fire streamed out moving as he moved his head from side to side.

_hee hee you missed by a long shot! hee hee. You'll never find me! As for the prize well I'll let you know when you can actually find me. Man I love this!_

The fire stopped. "Well, there's only one safe place," he started searching around his body.

Wow_, the overgrown lizard starting to take a hint, but I wonder what he'll do if I decide to bite him as a... hmmm... mosquito?...Tick?....or maybe a wasp, they can have some nasty feeling bites. Hmmm.... what do you think overgrown lizard?_

"well," he said smiling, "good luck getting through my scales. Wait I know where you're hiding!"

"Oh really? Care to take a guess? I think I'll go with..."

"My ear," he answered each hand reaching for the opposite ear.

"Good guess, but AAGGHHH! You're wrong! Care to try another?"

"That's it I've had it with this game. If I remember insects don't do well in the cold, so if I fly up high enough, that will force you out and make you change," he explained with his wings sprouting from his back. "Last chance to come out."

_Go right on ahead. I'm smiling and rolling my eyes by the way. Hee hee._

"Very well, but don't blame me if you get hurt," he said pushing off the ground and flapping his wings hard, he took off like a rocket straight up, flying higher and higher into the sky.

_Well okay, Buh bye! See you next fall, I'll just wait down here until you come back. See I hopped off of you just before you took off and well yeah, you get the idea. hee hee._

He smirked turning back around, "Thanks for the heads up." He was opening his mouth again sending a stream of fire from where he had just come from while flying back down towards the ground.

_FOOOLLLL! You fail! I can't believe you fell for that! _I was cracking up with laughter that I didn't dare let out.

The fire stopped and he growled in frustration, "Will you just come out already? This is pointless! How do you plan on winning? By boring me to submission?"

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.....Hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha_

"What's so funny?"

_You can't figure out where I am! Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahahha.... You really want me to tell you cause that'll just ruin the fun. _

Taking a deep breath trying to control his frustration, but smirking at the same time, "Fine come on out and I promise I'll stop this."

_Promise? Cause I ain't getting burned to a crisp because you decided to play the trickster._

"I give you my word, I will not harm you in anyway," he promised.

_Oh, all right._ I shifted back to myself. "Hello," I whispered in his ear from behind, "Piggyback ride?"

"Nice trick, but I have a better one," he grabbed both my arms and carefully flipped me over so that we now looked at each other face to face. "It's a draw," he said smirking.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't...wait you.... Agghhh! Fine," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Still can I have another piggy back ride?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"If that is what you want your prize to be, we both won, I caught you while at the same time you caught me," he said still smirking and looking eye to eye with you.

"I suppose. What do you want?" I asked, hopping onto his back for my prize.

"You'll see once we get back on the ground. Now hold on!" He flew back down, after a minute or two his feet touched the ground.

"Yahoo!"

He turned to me once I got off. "Ready for my prize?" he asked as he walked closer.

"You're joking! Ah what else did I expect? Fine," I closed my eyes waiting.  
He leaned in closer pulling down his mask and pressed his lips lightly on mine and pulled back. "There that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Nope. I may have even liked it," I leaned in and kissed back and he joined in after a couple seconds.  
Pulling away I said, "Now now, let's not start getting naughty."

He smirked, "Not just yet and don't forget you kissed me back." He pulled me closer into a hug, "Thanks for the game, Princess."

I hugged back, "No problem, it was fun and very interesting. Wanna try that again some time?"

"Which part the game or the kiss?" He asked. "I know which part I liked."

I giggled with a silly grin coming across my face, "Maybe a little of both. Next time I may not give in so easily."

He pulled me closer in the hug, "Just make sure to stop me before we get carried away. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt? Didn't we just go over this?"

Drago's body changed back and looking up I met his ice-blue eyes with my brown ones, "I know, but I never want to see my princess hurt, by me or anyone else, so I'm going to worry whether you want me to or not."

I smiled, "and that's what I like about you."

Drago smiled back, "Thanks, now I don't think a piggyback ride equals the kiss I took, so is there anything else you want."

"Hmm… nope. I did kiss back after all."

"Then consider this one for free," he crouched down on one knee, "Whatever you want princess I'll do my best to get."

"Well thank you, my brave Protector," I answered gazing at him fondly.

"Like I said before, dragons are used to guard beautiful princess," he smirked standing back up.

"That they are. And I'm the fairest of them all!" I replied flinging my hair back in the wind.

"I wouldn't go that far, but you're the most beautiful in my eyes and that's all that matters to me," he said quickly. _Before you yell,_ I heard him say.

"Who said I was going to yell? Drago! You're supposed to agree with the girl! Oh is that what you meant?" I answered jokingly.

"Yes. Sorry, I couldn't resist, but I meant every word after the joke," Drago said looking at me fondly.

"Aww, you really are a sweetie pie you know that?" I informed him.

He grinned, "Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong with you!" someone shouted from near the mansion.

"Cherie!" the familiar French accent came to me and I smirked.

Drago and I turned and watched as Rogue came storming out with Remy following.

"Uh oh," I said shaking my head.

Drago looked at me confused, "Uh oh, what?"

"Remy's found a new crush," I answered.

Drago raised an eyebrow, "Who was his crush before?"

I turned to look at him and then back at Remy. I hesitated, "…Me…"

_Author's Note: Well we all know how Remy is with the girls. Anyways I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review! Again thank you Sayainking90 for the use of your character Drago and for your wonderful ideas and thoughts! (A little bit of both) keep reading and I will have Drago's half form up on my Deviant art account this weekend so go take a look at all three of his forms! Please Review!_


	16. New Relationships

_Author's Note: I don't have anything to say except thanks for all the reviews and I've drawn a picture of Sarah and it's up on my Deviantart account. Drago is also up on there with all three forms. I do not own Drago, only Sarah. Enjoy!_

After our little game of cat and mouse or more likely bug and dragon, Drago and I had gone back inside holding hands and headed for the kitchen for lunch.

Walking into the kitchen we found ourselves the center of attention as everyone introduced themselves to Drago and offered us food.

"Hey! Is it true you can turn into a dragon?" someone asked.

Drago nodded in answer.

"So cool! Pay up Bobby," the voice said.

"Can we see?" a younger girl asked.

Drago smiled, "No, sorry, but… bad things happen because I don't have total control over my full form yet and I don't wish to hurt anyone." He tousled the young girl's hair causing her to squeal in delight and scurry from the room.

I smiled and told him, _You're good with little kids._

_Well, I remember the last time I was around people my age and living in a place I could call home. It makes me wish I had had more of a childhood to enjoy that._

I let my sympathy seep through the mind link and he turned smiling at me in response. I smiled back.

_Sarah? Is Drago with you?_ The professor interrupted.

_Yes, Professor._

_Could I talk to you two in my office?_

_Sure thing, we'll be right up, _I answered_. Did you hear?_

_I heard, _Drago replied, "Come on."

He took my hand and gently pulled me out of the fray that had formed around us and we made our way out of the kitchen slowly. We apologized to everyone saying the Professor wished to speak with us. A couple minutes later we made it out of the crowd and up to the Professor's office.

I knocked on the door and said, "Professor?"

"Come on in you two," he invited.

We walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"How have you two been?" he asked.

"Great, although this one is very elusive when playing hide and go seek," Drago teased.

"You just weren't looking hard enough," I replied stubbornly.

Drago said, "Naw, I just wanted to have some fun is all. I knew you were on my back the whole time."

"Sure," I replied sarcastically, "and that's why you conceded and then tricked me into shifting back into myself."

"Yep," he answered smugly.

"Liar…" I accused, but stopped noticing that the Professor was laughing at us and neither of us had noticed until now.

He began to calm himself as he noticed we were staring at him. "You two are good for each other," he simply said. "Anyways, this isn't what I called you to my office for. Sarah, you remember that school was a part of the deal of coming here and I know you wanted to help Drago and so I've been lenient, but you will be attending school tomorrow, no excuses. Drago, I don't know whether you ever went to school, but if you would consider it then I would strongly urge you to attend as well. There are many here who would gladly help you with your school work."

"To be honest, I've never attended school. When I was last in a village I was a child and too young for the schooling we had, but I would be willing to give school a try." I stared at him speechless. He turned to me and asked, "What?"

"Do you know how many people would love it if they never had to go to school in their entire lifetime?" I asked.

Drago was confused now, "No, should I?"

"I suppose not, but…No. Professor, can he have the same classes as me?" I asked.

"I may be able to arrange something with the Principal," the Professor replied smiling. "This is for academic purposes I take it."

"Oh yeah, totally," I answered, my eyes gleaming with mischief.

He chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Professor!" I said enthusiastically before leaving the room dragging a confused Drago behind me.

I raced down the first hall and stopped to let Drago's mind revolve around what just happened.

"Should I have understood a single thing said in that room?"

"Don't worry about," I said and pecked him on the lips with a warm kiss before dropping his hand and skipping away. I left Drago standing where he was without looking back. I heard him sigh and follow me in a slow jog to catch up.

He caught up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey!" I whined.

"I'll put you down, but first that wasn't a real kiss," he said. His eyes were now full of the mischief that I had just had.

I pushed him away, "Don't push your luck fire breath."

He smirked, "Who said anything about luck?" He pulled me back into his arms and looked into my eyes before pulling his mask down and pressing his lips to mine.

I started in surprise then I pressed back hugging tighter until our bodies were pressed up against each other. I pulled away teasingly and slipped out of his grasp.

"No more greedy pig," I commented as I walked away.

I heard him chuckle and he came back up alongside me and took my hand once again.

"Then I'll just have to wait," I heard him say quietly.

**

* * *

**

Next morning I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at me to get up. I moaned pulling the covers over my head and I slapped a hand on the alarm clock pulling back when I felt a sharp pain in my palm. I pulled the covers off my head and inspected my hand. It was slowly turning red and I looked at the alarm clock with a glare to find a button on top that was sticking up farther than the others.

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered angrily. Checking the time I plopped back under the covers for a few minutes, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

I finally gave it up as hopeless and slowly rose from the bed doing all the morning necessities and grabbing the already packed school bag from the corner of my closet. I checked I had all my supplies and I headed out of my room to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before we had to leave.

"School…" I groaned as I shuffled down the hall. I was tired from all that had happened over the last few days, from the kidnapping to the rescue to the mental nightmares to finding Drago and then being attacked and being flown over the Atlantic in Drago's arms. "Wow, I have been through a lot recently. I should call Ashleigh tonight or at least email her. She must be worried sick, unless my parents told her."

"Talking to yourself is de first step to insanity, Cherie," a voice drifted up to me from behind.

I stopped turning to reply back with hands on hips and a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for the advice, Remy."

"Moi pleasure," he answered in turn.

I turned back and pointedly ignored him until he gave up and left me alone. In the kitchen I poured myself some cereal and sat down at the table. Drago joined me soon after and we finished together putting the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher.

"Ready for your first day?" I asked Drago.

"I believe so," he answered looking into his backpack uncertainly.

"Paper, pencils, pens, highlighter, notebooks, and lunch," I listed off. He nodded and shouldered his backpack. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Hey Kurt!" I called spotting him on his way out to the cars.

"Morning Sarah! Drago!" he greeted.

"Who's driving you to school?" I asked.

"Scott's giving me a ride. You two could probably squish in vith us," he suggested.

"Sure, sounds good. Come on Drago." I took up his hand and dragged him out to the garage where we met with Kurt to find Scott's car full with Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy.

"Maybe not," I said. "Hey, doesn't Logan know how to drive?"

"Yeah, except I don't know if he'll agree to take us to school..." Kurt started.

I smirked, "Oh he'll take us." _Hey Logan? _

_What do you need kid?_

_Could Kurt, Drago, and I get a lift to school please._

_Why me? Can't Scott take you guys?_

_He's got a full carpool. Please Logan, the Prof's the one who wants us to go and we can't get to school otherwise._

_Huh…Alright, give me a minute to get down there._

I smiled in triumph. "You got him to take us?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I did. Didn't I say that he'd take us?" I asked.

Kurt looked at Drago, "Do you know how she did it?"

Drago shrugged clueless as to what I had just done.

"Oh come on guys, all I did was ask him nicely," I explained.

"Really? Zat's all you did?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yep."

Logan came out of the institute and we piled into the black car that Logan indicated to us to get in.

"Thanks Logan," I said cheerfully.

All I got in return was a grunt and he was pulling out of the garage.

_Author's Note: Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. If you wish to check out Drago and Sarah, go to my profile page and there is a link to my Deviantart account. I hope everyone enjoyed it and please Review!_


	17. Bayville High School

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been writing a lot of chapters for some other stories and trying to figure out how to write this chapter. Thanks to Sayainking90 Iwho gave me some ideas that made me able to come up with the continuance of the story. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and please remember to review at the end. Also I've got a poll up that you can vote on which of my stories you like best. Looking at that poll I can see which stories I should update more frequently. The only other thing I'd like to mention is that I don't know any of the teachers names or the way the classes are set up in the high school, so I'll be doing this in the way I think best. If anyone knows these two things it would be helpful to know. Enjoy!_

"Velcome to school, Drago," Kurt pointed out the window.

"More like welcome to your life's worst torture," I told him.

Drago looked at the school and smirked. "Seems like nothing to me. Just a big building with lots of teenagers in it."

Kurt and I exchanged glances and told him in unison, "You don't even know the half of it."

Drago glanced back at me and I could tell he was wondering what I had dragged him into. Logan stopped the car and practically shoved us all out the doors.

I said, "Thanks Logan."

"Yeah, sure thing kid," he replied.

I closed the door and watched him drive away before turning to the high school I would be going to until I graduate. I took Drago's hand and pulled him along following Kurt inside. Kurt was kind enough to show us the principal's office and said he would wait outside.

We knocked on the door that had a clouded window with the black letters that said "Principal Kelly."

"Come in," a voice called out.

We entered the office and stopped just inside. Principal Kelly looked up and looked us both over.

"Are you the two students recently transferred to Bayville?" he asked.

"Yes Principal Kelly we are. I'm Sarah and this is Drago," I introduced.

He adjusted his glasses with a frown on his face. "Let me make one thing clear," he stated standing up behind his desk, "There will be no using your mutant abilities here for any reason. I don't want to hear that you've been cheating unfairly on any tests or homework or anything. You got that?"

"Yes Principal," I replied.

The man turned his gaze upon Drago who only stood there silently with his arms folded against his chest.

"Well young man?" he asked sternly.

"Sure, sounds fine by me," Drago said simply.

"Then here are your schedules," he said pulling out two sheets of paper. "Now get to class."

We picked up our schedules and left the office. Kurt was leaning against the wall and he looked up when we came out.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Nice guy," I replied sarcastically.

Drago only smirked at my comment. Kurt smiled, "Yeah he is a bit annoying and paranoid."

"You could say that again," I chuckled.

"Vhat's your first class?" Kurt gestured at the schedules in our hands.

"Well I have Chemistry first in room 123," I replied.

Kurt looked at Drago's schedule and smiled. "Let me guess. You talked ze professor into getting you both ze same classes," he accused.

I shrugged, "Yeah, you caught me red handed. So are you going to show us where the classroom is or not blue boy?"

"Come on zen," he led us to our class and we walked in. Kurt told the teacher that we were new students and he whispered to me, "I'll meet you guys after class and show you to the next class. Have fun."

I smirked and replied, "Yeah right. Thanks Kurt."

"No problem," he said and left the classroom.

"Welcome to this class. My name is Mrs. Horeis," the teacher introduced. "Would you like to say something about yourselves for the class?"

I stepped forward nervously in front of the class and I looked at everyone's expectant and bored gazes.

"Hi," I started nervously, "I'm Sarah and I transferred here from California."

I looked to my left to see if Drago would introduce himself. I looked into his eyes and noticed something I hadn't seen in them ever before.

_Drago? Are you okay?_

_I'm not used to being among this many people, _he confessed.

_Do you want me to introduce you?_

_If you would. I'd rather not say anything._

_Alright._

I turned back at the class and continued, "And this is Drago."

"It's nice to meet you both. Sarah you can sit there in that seat next to Alex. Alex raise your hand, please," Mrs. Horeis told me and I went to take my seat behind Alex. "Drago you may take the empty seat by the window."

I could see Drago sigh inwardly at the chance to sit where he could see outside.

_You sure you're okay?_

_Yeah, I'll be fine. I did agree to this after all. What I was thinking I don't know._

Mentally I giggled. _Don't worry you should be fine. Remember we have the same classes._

_Ugh. More classes with the Banshee, _he groaned inwardly.

_Oh shut up Lizard! _I answered cutting off our link.

I looked away from him, but used my peripherals to look back at him and see a grin on his face.

_Grin all you want, _I thought to myself.

I focused on what the teacher was saying about a lab that we were doing today, something to do with different cleaning products and juices that we were to test whether they were acidic or basic. Before we were dismissed to do our lab she called Drago and I up to receive the lab papers and a pair of lab goggles from her. When we got back to our stations we started the lab with our groups.

After class I walked outside and waited for Drago who followed the entire class out and was rubbing his nose.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My nose hurts from all of those smells," he replied.

"Oh, poor baby," I teased.

He glared up at me, "You're really pushing me."

"Don't worry we've got English next, so that should allow you to clear your nose from all those smells."

"I hope so."

"Hey, how vas your chemistry class?" Kurt asked as he walked up to us.

"It was fine, but Drago here can stand a few chemicals," I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder.

Drago put a hand in the air and mimicked me talking and turned to glare at him when he pretended not to be doing anything when I looked.

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?"

"Umm… I'm zure none of us vould mind missing class, but zeeing as ve'll be scolded by all kinds of people how about ve get you two to your next class," Kurt requested.

We both nodded realizing we'd already taken up most of the time we had between classes. Kurt led us up the second floor to our English class and we went through the same introduction in that class as our Chemistry class and were then given copies of Macbeth to read with the class. Seeing as my class in California had already read the play I was bored reading it once again.

Drago on the other hand was thoroughly confused by the way Shakespeare wrote the play as he had never read any of his plays before in his life. When it was Drago's turn to read aloud a page he stumbled over the many strange phrases and words. I silently giggled at his attempts until I took pity on him and helped him telepathically to read the page. When he was done he slumped back in his seat in frustration.

_Thanks Princess._

_No problem._

The same thing happened in the rest of our classes until lunch rolled around. Kurt led us to the cafeteria where we got in line and bought food. We were looking for a seat when Kitty and some of the other girls form the X-Men dragged me off to sit with them. I looked back to see Kurt lead Drago off to where some of the boys from the team were sitting.

"Hey Sarah!" Jean greeted after I was sat down by the others.

I smiled, "Hi, so why did you all drag me over here?" I asked looking around at the girls.

"A word of advice," Jean answered, "just answer their questions truthfully and it'll all be less painful."

"What?" I asked confused now. "What is that supposed to mean?"

It was Kitty who answered my question before Jean could clarify. "Okay girl spill it. How in the world did you meet Drago?"

I chuckled, _I get it. They want to interrogate me on the new guy who they think is a cute hottie. Well I suppose he is cute once you get past the sarcasm, but I don't even know that much about him. _

"Are you going to answer?" she demanded.

I sighed and began to recount the tale of how we found each other in a dream and everything followed from there. I told them practically everything about what had happened and when I was done they were bursting with questions.

As soon as there were no more questions I hadn't answered I pretended to need to go to the bathroom and make my escape from the interrogation squad.

"Geez, I thought they would never stop," I commented as I leaned back against a wall in relief. "Now," I looked around, "I wonder were Drago went to eat lunch."

I spotted Kurt with Evan, Scott, and Bobby sitting at a picnic table, but I didn't see Drago anywhere near them.

"Maybe they know where he is at least," I muttered.

I walked over to join them.

"Hey Kurt," I greet.

"Hallo," he replied, "if you're looking for Drago I think he mentioned something about the roof."

"Aw great," I moaned. "He didn't."

Kurt nodded, "I believe he did."

"Oh well. I guess I'll just fly up," I said. "Thanks Kurt."

I left the boys at the table and went farther out along the perimeter of the building to be able to see up onto the roof where Drago was lying at the moment. I walked around until I found him up there. I was preparing to fly up when I realized that my heart was throbbing harder in my chest and I had butterfly's in my stomach just looking at him.

_Weird. I don't usually get like this. Maybe I really do have feelings for him. _

**

* * *

**

"Come on Sarah! You can tell us! Do you like him or what?" Kitty pestered.

I looked away embarrassed to have that question thrust at me. "Well, I wouldn't say that we like each other in that way. I mean…"

"It's okay, whatever gets said here stays here," Jean assured. "Right girls?"

Everyone nodded and I looked down at my half eaten lunch. "Well, so far I haven't really felt anything for him except friendship and some telepathic connection."

"What do yah mean? Yah're already telepathic, so what's so special about that?" Rogue asked.

"yeah I am telepathic, but I mean like…well Jean you understand with Scott right?" I was fishing for something, but I didn't know how to describe it.

"I don't find it any easier to link with Scott's mind than anyone else's if that's what you mean," Jean replied.

"…I guess," I hesitated, "well… I don't really know what I mean."

"Well, you're like confusing us, so how about you answer our other questions," Kitty said

I felt relieved that we were stepping away from that question. "But you will have to answer it later with a simple answer of you like him or not. You hear?"

I placed my head on top of my hands in response and continued answering their questions.

_Why do I feel this connection?_

**

* * *

**

I chewed on my nails uncertain of what I was really feeling and was about to go up when the bell rang. I looked to the school unsure of whether I should be cursing my luck or happy that I won't have to figure out my feelings right now.

I start to walk back over to were Kurt is to find out where my next class is when I realize that Drago will need the guidance as well. I turned to go back and looked up to the rooftop. I smile.

_The idiot. Is he so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bell?_

"Hey Drago!" I called up to him.

He didn't answer and so I called up again, "Hey! Over Grown Lizard! Are you listening to me?"

This got his attention and next thing I know he's next to me on the grass crouched down and he scoops me up bridal style. I shrieked in surprise and pushed away.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Picking you up. What else?" he answered looking down at me with an amused grin.

"We're at school, Drago! Put me down!" I pushed myself out of his arms.

He placed me back on my feet, but seemed confused and even…downcast?

"Hey Drago."

"Yeah Sarah?"

I looked into his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem downcast about something."

"What? I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"All right," I said still not convinced. "Come on, we're going to be late and Kurt's waiting."

He nodded and followed me back to where Kurt was.

**

* * *

**

Drago and I wandered out to the front of the school once we were let out of our last class of the day. We joined the other X-Men walking back from school since Scott didn't have room in his car to drive us and no one else could drive.

The group was very enthusiastic and talkative about the latest gossip and boasting of their powers. Drago and I walked side by side behind the group

"Hey Sarah," Drago said.

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you privately? Once we get back I mean," he asked.

"Uh, sure."

_What does he want to talk about? Man I can tell right now that I'm going to be barraged by the girls again. It's just my luck that I'm living with them now. _

As soon as we got inside the mansion gates Drago and I walked towards the forest where we could be alone. He led me to a small clearing full of wild flowers where he stopped and didn't do or say anything for a few minutes.

"Drago?" I said uncertainly after a few minutes.

"Sarah, I just wanted to…," he turned to face me, "I wanted to tell…to tell you the feelings that I have for you and well…"

I stood there silently waiting to hear the words come from his mouth.

"Well…I…I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally bursts out.

I knew what he was going to say, but it didn't take away any of the shock. I nervously looked down at my feet.

"I…I don't know what to say, Drago."

"You don't have to say anything, Sarah. Whenever you're ready. I'll wait for as long as I have to."

"No, I can't do that. I can't leave you hanging. Not with a question like that. In truth I've been trying to make sense of my feelings and I'm just a little confused and I don't know if what I feel is the same…"

I was interrupted as he pressed his lips to mine for seconds and then backed off.

_What the…! That little…! Wait, but I… _"I actually enjoyed that and…well…I felt a…"

"Spark," Drago stated.

I nodded my head slowly, "yeah… that's exactly what I felt. Could you give me a day or two?" I requested.

"Of course," he replied quietly and he began walking back towards the mansion.

I stayed in the clearing for a while longer working through my feelings and trying to figure out how I truly felt. I sat down among the flowers and picked one. Twirling it between my forefinger and thumb and studying the petals that were a brilliant color of blue and white.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I love to hear everyone's opinions! Thanks for reading!  
_


	18. Confusion

_Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update, but here is the next chapter. Also I do not own the quotes in bold italics from the book "Song in the Silence" by Elizabeth Kerner. Please Enjoy and don't forget to let me know how I'm doing!_

I was back in my bedroom and my homework was spread out in front of me on my desk, but my mind was not focused on my homework at all. No, I had something else pressing on my mind and I could find myself thinking about anything else until I figured it out.

_What do I feel for him? I've always felt like I was connected to him in some way, but does it mean something different than a connection? If I do feel something for him would it ever continue seeing as we live in the same house? Haven't relationships that start under the same roof always turned out bad?_

I stared at a pencil lying at the top of my paper and I began to flick at it causing it to roll up to the top of my desk and hit the board and start to roll down before stopping next to the paper. I flicked it again and again while my thoughts whirled around in my head with no answers to any of my questions.

_Did I really feel a spark when he kissed me? Is that truly what I felt or was it just the spark of anger? Urgh! Why can't my feelings and heart just tell me whether or not I love him? I'm not going to get anywhere tonight with my homework or this. _

I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling in frustration. I ran my hands through my hair combing out the snarls that had formed during the day. I watched the shadows rippling on the ceiling from the setting sun and saw myself in the clearing again and Drago kissed me once more.

I sat up straight and pushed myself out of the chair. I opened the balcony door and walked out into the cool air. The setting sun was taking all of its warmth of the day with it.

_It's going to be chilly tonight. Must be about the time they get snow up here. I've never lived anywhere it snowed. I wonder what it's like to live with._

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out there for too long," Jean's voice came from behind me. "You're right, the snow is going to start settling here in not too many days."

I turned my head to look at her. She grabbed a jacket from my closet and came out to stand next to me.

"I was projecting to everyone wasn't I?" She nodded in answer and draped the jacket over my shoulders. "I don't know why I'm unable to keep it under wraps tonight."

I looked back towards the setting sun as she joined me, leaning against the railing.

"Don't worry about it. People are used to it happening every so often. You're having some troubles and even I have a hard time keeping my powers under wrap when I start getting confused and frustrated," she assured.

I blushed, "Please tell me I wasn't broadcasting everything."

She giggled, but shook her head. "I think only the Prof and I could hear you as we are both telepaths ourselves. I don't think anyone else heard."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Thank goodness. I'm still trying to figure out my own feelings and I don't need everyone to know what I'm thinking."

"I know what you mean," Jean said. "When I first saw Scott I thought I had died and gone to heaven and he was my guardian angel. I used to be so unable to control my powers that I was afraid he had seen what I felt. I wasn't used to other people besides my family or the Professor, so I was scared that he would reject me and despise my feelings for him as everyone else had."

"Really?" I asked. I never thought someone as confident as Jean could be fearful and shy of others. "What changed? Did he hear and return the feelings or did you just learn to control your powers?"

"Well I learned to control my powers and then one day I finally worked up the nerve to ask Scott on a date. A lot of things happened to start that chain of events, but all I ever did was trust my heart to know to do the right thing and most of the time things worked in my favor."

I smiled with hope. _Maybe I can figure this out after all._

"Hey Jean," I started nervously. "How did you…well…How did you know what your heart was telling you?"

Jean turned and leaned back against the railing. "You know, I really don't know. It just… happened. One moment I thought he like someone else and the next well I was caught and knew he was someone who I respected and cared about. It's kind of hard to explain. It's more of a gut feeling than anything else."

I looked down at the grass and trees below. _So what if I couldn't tell what my heart was trying to say? Do I continue to listen until I understand? Or do I give up and guess?_

Jean gave me a friendly smile, "Don't worry too much on it right now. If you can't get your homework done, then you should at least get some sleep and wake up early. Just listen to your heart and you'll know when you're good and ready."

I smiled back up at her. "Thanks Jean. Good night."

She left my room saying good night on her way out. I watched as the sunset went below the horizon casting the earth in shadows.

_Well, no use it worrying myself. I'll figure things out in due time, but for now I'll take Jean's advice and go to sleep._

I climbed into bed without another thought and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

**

* * *

**

Waking up the next morning to my alarm clock I opened my eyes. The room was pitch black as I was getting up at some ungodly hour of the morning to get my homework done. Sleepily I looked at my homework and began to work on the math and then I finished my other miscellaneous homework.

Once done with everything I checked the clock.

"Six o'clock huh…well I suppose I should just get up and start to get ready. I'm a little early, but so be it."

I moved around my room slowly and quietly getting ready for the day. I packed my bag with my homework and supplies and slung it over my shoulder as I left the room. I made my way to the bathroom with my stuff in hand and went through my morning procedure mindlessly.

Once done with everything I quietly made my way down the hall and stairs into the kitchen. I plopped my stuff in a chair and pulled out cereal, milk, spoon, and bowl from the cupboards and made my breakfast. I put the milk and cereal away and sat down to eat while reading a book called "Song in the Silence" that I had found in the library that interested me.

" '_**my Lanen.'  
'Don't call me that!'  
He drew away from me. 'Forgive me! I thought…no, I am certain. I can hear your heart as though it were my own and in this great folly I know we are one.' He came back close, but stayed on his side of the Boundary. 'I have not known such a love before, Lanen, but I cannot deny it now. my heart beats with yours, I hear your lightest thought. Do you tell me you do not feel as I know you do?' "**_

_Why does this remind me so much of Drago and I? Well, maybe this will help explain something to me that will help me to figure out what I am feeling._

I continued to read the story hoping for some answers.

" _**I couldn't look at him any longer. 'I meant never to tell you! I thought this was no more than my own insanity. I would come to you and you would bring me to my senses with your calmness, calling me little one, littling, so I would realize how impossible this all is. And there you stand talking of love as though we were one Kindred.' "**_

_Well, we are most definitely of the same race unlike those two, although I'm definitely not as sure about my feelings for Drago as she is for Akhor. I wonder how they keep this love…surely they won't be allowed to stay together that way._

I flipped forward to the last few chapters of the story and began browsing the pages to find the answer to my question.

" _**For in that place lay the form of the Akhor of my dreams, the silver-haired man that was Akhor in human form.  
Not dragon.  
Man. "**_

_Well…_I placed the book down my breakfast momentarily forgotten as I tried to figure out whether this was some kind of fortune telling in the form of a book. I reread the words again and muttered, "Not dragon. Man."

"Something wrong?" a gruff voice asked breaking my train of thought.

I looked around to the kitchen doorway where Logan had just entered. I nodded and finished the last bit of my cereal in a few spoonfuls and left feeling slightly flustered. I checked my cellphone and saw that it had only been half an hour since I had woken up.

"I guess I could go lie on my bed for the remainder of the time and read," I looked down at the book I still held in my hand. "Maybe I'll go get a different book to read for now. Actually I should just hang out in the library until I need to go."

I smiled in satisfaction and turned back around to go the other direction towards the library. I was passing the professors door when I heard something I wasn't expecting.

Drago's voice came through the doorway somewhat muffled, "Professor, do you think Sarah likes me? Or am I just getting my hopes and she likes someone else. I mean she's certainly known everyone here longer than me and well…"

"Drago, have you told her your feelings?" the professor asked kindly.

"Yes and I just can't really tell what she is thinking and what her feelings are back. I just…can't tell. Do you think I should talk to her about it again and see what she thinks?'

"If you have already told her your feelings then give her space and time to think over her decision as she may be just as perplexed as you are," he advised. "Now, I believe it is time that you get ready to go to school, hmmm."

"Yes Professor," Drago answered, "and thank you."

I heard a chair move and muffled footsteps on the carpet. I realized that during that time I had pressed my ear to the door and he was about to come out that very door.

"Oh and Drago?"

I heard the footsteps stop. "Yes Professor?"

"I was mainly curious about how you and Sarah met through your dreams. Did you call out to her causing her to connect mentally with you?"

"No, I don't exactly trust myself around people. I'm actually very surprised about the fact that my usual rude remarks didn't drive her away. Instead of driving her away to keep her safe along with everyone else she kept coming back. I didn't realize it at the time that she was real and thought she was some imaginary person my mind had created to keep me company. When I finally figured out that she was real and truly out there somewhere I tried everything to keep her away from me even transforming beyond control which she somehow managed to calm me down enough to change back to myself. Other than this sir, I have no idea how in the world she was able to connect telepathically to me when no one else had."

"Very well, Drago. Thank you for that explanation."

"You're welcome."

I scurried down the hall not wanting to get caught anywhere near the door when he came out. As soon as I had made it to the library I sat down in a chair calming my breathing patterns to calm my pounding heart and adrenaline running through my body. I check the time on my phone again.

_I have 20 minutes before we need to leave. I'll chill out in here until I've calmed down a little._

Twenty minutes later I was heading out the door and catching a ride with whoever had space in their car and headed to school.

_Author's Note: Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes "Song in the Silence" is a real book and is quite good, so go check it out or buy it and read it. I enjoyed it and it gave me that idea with this chapter as I did above. Thanks for reading! Please review please! I really do like to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading thus far. Also if you would like to vote on my profile for the next story I'll be writing once I finish some others please vote._


	19. Fade into Black

_Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for reading. Sorry about all the late updates, but school is back in session and well, I don't have as much free time on my hands. So I hope everyone will continue to read my story and stick with it. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!_

_I would really appreciate it if you all would review and tell me what you think of my story. Thanks!_

School that day was for the most part uneventful despite the fights that occurred when a student decided to pick a fight with one of the X-Men. My mind had been churning with the thoughts of my feelings all day and it hadn't helped one bit in English when we began our romance novel course and we were reading a short story about a warrior princess and a dragon meeting on the battlefield and falling in love.

_Ugh, why me?_

It had already been a day and I still did not have an answer for Drago.

"Hey Sarah," Kurt greeted.

"Oh, hi Kurt," I replied, distracted by my thoughts.

"You interested in going to see a movie?"

I snapped my attention onto him and smiled, "Actually Kurt I would love to, but I have a lot of homework that I need to get done. Maybe some other time."

He seemed downcast, but returned the smile. "Alright we can go another time."

He teleported away and I continued walking through the mansion to my room. I felt bad for turning him down, but I just wasn't up to going anywhere tonight and besides I was still swamped with homework from yesterday and today.

Pulling my door shut I pulled out my homework and began to finish the different subjects work until I got to English and pushed it aside for later. That short story wasn't helping my confusion.

I pushed away from my desk and got up wandering out onto my balcony.

"So much for getting my work done," I muttered annoyed.

I looked out into the growing darkness. The sun had just passed the horizon line and the light was receding into darkness. The few stars that had appeared shed their light upon the ground attempting to share their light while the moon was gone for the night.

I shivered when a cold breeze blew across me.

"I hate the cold," I grumbled.

I contemplated going back inside and finishing my unfinished work, although procrastinating always has its ways of keeping you from doing things, and the work remained untouched for the rest of the night. Instead I stayed outside in the cold air until I decided to go to bed.

**

* * *

**

Next morning I wake up with the sun shining through my window and onto my face. I had forgotten to close the curtains. Glancing at the clock confirmed my suspicions. I still have half an hour before I need to get up, so I turn over and curl up under my sheets falling back asleep.

Later I wake up to the insistence of my alarm clock. My hand shoots out from under the sheets and moves around until I find the button which I hit.

_Time for another school day and I guess I need to tell Drago that I'm still unsure of my feelings and at the moment I don't feel anything towards him. I feel bad about it, but I won't lie to him._

I sit up slowly and grumble at the thought of having to pack everything up. I pull on the first set of clothes I see which turn out to be jeans and a cute t-shirt with sneakers. The others will probably be unhappy, well except Rogue. She doesn't seem to care what others wear so long as she has long sleeves and gloves. I suppose it makes sense in her case though.

For me…well, I'm just not a morning person. I do fine once I'm awake, but mornings aren't usually when I'm at my best.

_I suppose I should go tell him now rather than later, especially while I'm still able to keep up the courage to do so._

I leave my backpack packed on my bed and walk out of my room and head towards his. I knock on his bedroom door and when no one answers I reach out with my mind.

_Drago?_

_I'm on the roof._

_Okay, I'll be up there in a few. Can I go through the balcony door in your room?_

_Yeah._

_Thanks._

I only get a feeling of love back from him and I shudder at the thought of how I was about to break that love by telling him how I didn't feel anything for him other than friendship.

Taking a deep breath I push open his door and walk through to the balcony door which is already open. Stepping onto the balcony I shifted into a hawk and launched myself into the air. I reveled in the cool wind that ran along my wings and almost didn't want to leave the sky when I saw Drago sitting on the roof, his hands behind him supporting him and his legs straight out in front of him. I smiled at the look of calm on his face. I hadn't seen that look for a while since we first truly met.

His ice blue eyes opened and gazed up at me with all the love in the world reflecting out of them. I felt a slight twinge in my heart at what I was about to do to those feelings. Hesitating I almost flew away into the horizon as far as I could go to get away from that love and keep myself from hurting him.

_What am I thinking? I can't run from him. I have to tell him what I feel and hope he understands._

Spiraling into a smaller circle I spiral all the way down to land a few feet away from him. While shifting back I gaze upon him suddenly unsure of what to say. He doesn't move from where he is and when I sit next to him he lies down to look up at the sky. I folded my legs up to my chest and sat there with my hands clenched together while I tried to piece together the thoughts in my head.

He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes and then comes out and says it.

"Sarah…Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Drago…" I stop, _What should I say? ... I'm sorry, but I don't have any feelings for you. … No, that's just coldhearted… how about: Drago, I like you, but I don't feel that way towards you and maybe, well, maybe we could just be friends. …Well, it sounds better than my first thought._ "Drago, I…"

I never get the chance to tell him as I'm suddenly being pinned to the roof by a sheet of metal that is forming to my body and trapping me.

"Sarah!" Drago is instantly right by my side ripping at the metal, but unable to do any real damage.

I look at him fear in my eyes. "Drago! Help!" The metal is now forming underneath me and I know what's going to happen as I'm wrenched into the air and away from him.

"SARAH!" he shouted after me.

I struggled in the metal casing for seconds before shifting into a snake and slithering as fast as possible out of the trap. Once out I shift back to myself, only giving myself large wings to stay aloft.

Drago is heading towards me, his skin made up of jet black scales, his nails are talons and wings have sprouted from his back.

"Sarah!"

I'm reaching out to take his hands when I'm struck behind with a blazing inferno. My wings are nonresistant as they catch fire and flare up behind me. My nerves are on fire as my wings disappear and I'm falling to the ground with no idea of my predicament. All I am aware of is the searing pain in my back as the fire had jumped from my wings onto my back while I shifted.

_DRAGO! Don't let go!_ I hear the Professor shout.

_What does he mean? Don't let go? What is that supposed to mean? _Instant realization hits me. _NO! Drago! Don't do it!_

My eyes snap open. I'm in Jeans arms and we are floating back down to the ground, but I can see out of the corner of my eye Drago changing. His eyes are a deep crimson red and his muscle tone is much more pronounced. His entire body is growing and his clothes rip to reveal a full dragon form.

"Drago…" I murmur before blacking out.

_I'm falling through the darkness with nothing to hold onto. My body won't shift into a bird or anything. I'm doing a free fall with no way to stop myself._

"_Sarah, what have you gotten yourself into?" I ask myself. "I am such an idiot. I'm not a mutant. I've been dreaming about it. I'm in a coma and this is the dream I've been having. That's got to be it, it's obvious, and none of this is real. It's all just been a dream of what my fairy tale could be."_

"_Sarah."_

"_Now what? Am I going to slip into dreamland again?"_

"_Sarah!"_

"_Let me sleep for just a few more minutes, Mom."_

"_SARAH!"_

My eyes opened up to see a sky filled with fire and dark smoke. _Hello?_

"Sarah? She's alright!" a voice told another excitedly.

"What happened?" I asked still confused.

"Sarah, can you stand up?" someone asked calmly.

I looked to my side to see the Professor sitting in his wheelchair looking down at me concerned. I brought my hand to the ground next to me and felt the grass.

_Why am I lying on grass? What is going on?_

I push myself up to a sitting position only to be hit with sudden dizziness and I fell back only to be caught by someone and supported by their arms to sit up.

"Just take it easy dere chere," Remy said.

I closed my eyes until the dizziness passed and reopened them leaving my chin resting on my chest to stay some of the dizziness.

"Professor," I said without looking up, "Where's Drago?"

I felt Remy's muscles tense at the question. The Professor answered, "Drago lost control when you were shot down with a fireball from Pyro. He is currently engaged in battle and doesn't know who friend and foe are, so he is making it difficult for us to help him drive off Magneto, Pyro, Sabertooth, and some others."

I looked up into the sky to see the black form of Drago shoot across attacking Magneto.

"Drago…" I closed my eyes and reached up to him. As though I was there on the outside of his mind I pushed with my hands on the barriers around his mind. They didn't give. I tried again still unsuccessful. "I'm too weak. I can't get through to him."

The few around me looked at each other worriedly. Jean crouched down next to me. "Do you think if I took you up to him, that you would be able to calm him down?"

_Well, she would never make it close enough to him, but if she could get me up there high enough I should be able to get my wings out and fly up to him._

"Remy, move your arms," I ordered.

He seemed to hesitate, but removed his arms and I pushed my wings out keeping them folded in the small space.

"Take me up as far as you can, Jean," I told her.

She nodded and I felt myself lift up into the air with her. We flew quickly into the sky towards where Drago was. Drago was engaged with Magneto who was clearly not having the effect he was expecting.

Once we were very close I nodded at Jean who waited until my wings that hurt like hell as they came out were spread and I flapped pushing up into the air farther and farther ignoring the pain.

"DRAGO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He reacted to my voice and turned to look at me. The fire in his eyes scared a part of me, but the other part loved the fire and reached out to him knowing he was there somewhere.

Magneto took advantage of the split second that his opponent was distracted to sharpen a piece of metal into a razor point and launched it at Drago.

_Drago! Look out! _I shouted mentally and pointed past him as the metal flew at him. He turned and dodged out of the way leaving my wide open as the metal flew straight toward me. Panicked I froze at the sight of the sharp metal coming at me.

_Sarah!_

I felt arms enclose around me and heard a low grunt. My eyes began to focus on the black scaly figure in front of me and I realized that Drago had regained some sense and had just protected me by taking the blow.

"Drago? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I had just realized in my panic that Drago could be hurt, that what I had been confused about before suddenly made sense to me. The adrenaline was leaving me and I was seeing black spots in my vision, but I had to hear from him before I went under.

_I'm fine._

_Thank goodness. Drago._

_Yes?_

_I love you…._I got out right before falling into the darkness with a sharp stab of pain at the base of my neck.

**

* * *

**

I felt like I was drifting in the middle of the universe with no destination and no knowledge of what was happening and a scene began to play in my eyes.

_I gathered the limp body into my arms and turned in anger on our attacker. _

"_You are going to pay dearly!" I shouted._

"_Sorry, but you won't get a chance to do anything. I have what I came for," he replied with a smile._

_I wasn't sure why he would just leave after doing nothing, so I only smirked and clutched the girl tighter to my chest to keep her out of the path of my fire as it left my body. I flew at him breathing out as much as possible until he had used the metal balls that he had used to get here to escape. I snorted out a cloud of smoke in anger that he had gotten away. _

_I would have pursued if not for the love of my life lying in my arms unconscious and clearly hurt internally in some way. I'd have to check on that with the Professor._

_I leaned forward and angled my wings gently forward until I was drifting above the X-Men and then I spiraled down slowly losing my phase and returning to normal. Before the others could try and take her from me I walked over to the Professor and silently asked, _Is she okay?

She has a concussion from the first blow and may go in and out of consciousness for the next week or so until I can help her mind relieve itself of the stress she has at the moment. Otherwise she is fine. It would be best to take to Beast and he'll take care of her.

Thank you Professor and… sorry about the trouble I caused you. I snapped when she got hit with that fire and well…

Don't worry yourself Drago. Your body responded in the only way it knew how to.

_I nodded and without saying another word left the X-Men gathered on the lawn and went inside the mansion and made my way down to the infirmary._

**

* * *

**

When next I woke up I looked around to find myself in the mansions infirmary. I tried to pull my hands up to me to try and push myself up to figure out what was going on and felt an unfamiliar weight on one hand and the other strapped down. Looking over at my arm that was strapped down I saw an IV sticking out of the skin in the crease of my elbow. Looking down at my other arm I noticed a hand wrapped around it leading to a person asleep with one arm under his head for a pillow. Looking closer I realized that it was Drago and a surge of affection went through my body. I moved my hand so that I was clutching his hand back before I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

A voice called out to me in my sleep.

It sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was saying. All I knew was that I didn't want to wake up and so I fell back too deep for anything to pull me out.

**

* * *

**

I woke up again with no recollection of the few times before that I had been awake. All I could remember was that I was in the infirmary. I don't know if this time was different or similar to my other waking moments, but I woke up with a sharp stab of pain coming from my back and neck. I cried out as my eyes shot open and my body convulsed with spasms from the pain.

I could hear shouting as people started doing things around me and I felt hands holding me down on my shoulders, head, arms, and legs. When the spasms stopped my muscles trembled from exhaustion. I could hear myself panting slightly as I gasped for breath for my injured body. Someone pressed something warm and soft to my forehead as I fell back asleep.

**

* * *

**

Colors and shapes swirled around me. I was dreaming again. It wasn't anything that made sense, but I was dreaming to an extent that I knew what was going on even if I couldn't comprehend it immediately. My eyes flickered open and the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on the bed and Drago was beside me. His hand had slipped off of mine while he had slept. I sat up as slowly as possible in order not to wake him up, both of my arms were free and I had a large bruise that looked to be from an IV, but I wasn't entirely sure.

_Sarah._

I looked around to find who was speaking. Finding no one else in the room with us I crossed into confused state.

_Sarah. Come._

I looked around again curious as to where the voice was coming from, but still found no one else.

_Who's there?_

_Come, Sarah. I will answer any questions that you may have._

_Who are you?_

_Come._

_But who are you?_

_I order you to come, _the voice had turned to demanding and I felt a twinge of pain from my neck and I felt that I should obey this voice.

I slid off the bed and shifted into a small tawny cat. I maneuvered out of the door that slid open and got to the elevator. Pressing the button that would take me to the ground floor I waited as I was brought up from underground. Reaching the ground floor I exited still in my cat form and quietly slipped outside the mansion and into the darkness of the black moonless night.

Where was I going? I had not a clue. All I knew was that I should just follow the voice to where it might lead me. I shifted into an owl and launched myself into the air and flew off into the night.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I have a poll up on my profile about different stories I wish to write. If you have a particular story listed on the poll please vote for it, so I can tell what people would like. Also if you want a story not on the poll please vote for that option and I will for sure be holding a poll for the other stories. _

_And one more thing, there is one more chapter after this and it is done. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and like I said at some chapter I will be rewriting the first 16 chapters. After those chapters I'll see if anything else needs to be changed or edited. _

_Thanks for reading. Please review! I really appreciate reviews!_


	20. Epilogue: Drago

_Author's Note: I'll make this quick, so if you still haven't voted on the poll please do and if you haven't reviewed this story please do that as well. I would really like to know how you like it. Thanks and now enjoy!_

After Sarah fell limp in my arms I found that my dragonoid self responded to my commands rather than taking me on a rampage. There was one part of the battle that didn't make sense to me though and that was when Magneto had said, "_Sorry, but you won't get a chance to do anything. I have what I came for_."

_What in the world was that supposed to mean? Wasn't he gunning for Sarah? That's why he tried to take her from me wrapped in the metal that way the first time…isn't it? But once he had left and after I had gotten her down to the infirmary the Professor confirmed that everyone was safe and nothing had been taken. So what had he obtained?_

I gripped her hand in mine not wanting to let go. She looked terrible after the last couple of days of just lying there. Beast had set up and IV to keep her hydrated. I pulled away from my thoughts allowing myself to think of her only.

_I remember the first time we had met. It had been right after the bandits attacked the village. I had been so frightened that I had changed without realizing it and burned the place to the ground. I had even struck my own family and my friends down. I began to rage out of control with my sadness and then she was there. In the back of my mind she came and calmed me until I had control again._

_I didn't realize it then, but my feelings that I expressed to her a couple of days ago, began then in the Himalayan Mountains and forest among the burned ruins of my village. I thought that I would never see the angel of light who had brought me out of that darkness and give me a will to live. I didn't know anything of her as we had only been together that one time, but I knew I would find her in the years to come. I would just have to wait in the forest where she had first come to me, my Angel._

"Well, I suppose I should take your advice, love and get some sleep," I joked to her still body.

I pulled the chair closer to the bed and took her right hand in my left, using my right arm as a pillow and I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

I sat with her for the whole next day. I had already been sitting with her for 3 days waiting for her to wake up. I gazed down at her with all my feelings spilling out of me. Sitting back down I brought back the last few memories I had of the Himalayas.

_I was searching for my snares that I hoped contained game in them. I was tired of the berries and nuts that I had found and wanted some real food. I had come across my third snare when I realized she was there after the many times where I had lost control and had no way to come back to myself she had always appeared. I don't know if she remembered each time, but I did and each time I worried that I wouldn't calm down that time and I would attack her like I did my own village._

_I determined that I should keep her safe and push her away this time. I waited until she was there in my mind's eye asking who I was. I told her to bug off that she wasn't safe around me, but stubborn willed as she is she ignored me and kept pestering. Then when I tried to sever the connection I thought I had succeeded, but she woke up again still connected and then another telepath came into being in voice only, but he was still there. I suppose that other had been the Professor now that I think about it. I couldn't let her try and help me anymore. It was just too dangerous and so I pushed her away in the only way I knew how. _

_Still she persisted as the next time came around she stopped me from doing anything to break the connection and only sat on the tree branch next to me. I don't think I entirely believed her at the time, but when she started to sing that song I fell under and the feelings that I had felt when I was young came back to me. I wouldn't be able to push her away this time; I would tell her everything if she asked. I loved her._

I came back to the present and took her hand in both of mine and began to gently massage it hoping she could feel it. If not it comforted me a little to feel the warmth and the softness of her hand. I stopped after a while and I sat back still holding her hand in my own. She hadn't opened her eyes for three days now and no matter how many times Beast and the Professor said she was fine and that her body was taking this time to heal I still worried.

I listened for any sign of life possible only to keep from losing the belief that she was still alive when she cried out and her back arched up. Her muscles seemed to spasm with a mind of their own. I was instantly on my feet shouting for Beast to get down here.

I placed my arm under her head and placed my other arm across her stomach trying to keep her in place and not let her hurt herself. Beast came in and he took one look at the scene and grabbed a needle and drew out a knockout drug and added painkiller to the IV line while he waited for the painkiller to start into her system he took his place next to her right arm and pushed the needle into the crease of her elbow. She almost instantly calmed down and her eyes began to fog up while she fell back to sleep.

I was about ready to cry, but I wouldn't do it with anyone else in the room. I was determined not to. I couldn't help but feel that I could lose the love of my life. After the adrenaline had filtered out of my system I gently pulled my arm out from under her head and fell back into my chair. Beast made a routine of checkups on her and stayed in the room for about half an hour before deciding she would be okay for the time being and informed me to call him if anything happened.

That night I situated myself so I had my head lying on the bed and I was holding her hand as I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

"Drago," I heard as I was shaken awake.

Thinking it was Sarah waking up from her sleep I shot up and looked towards where Sarah's head had been lying when I had fallen asleep. She wasn't there, panicked I stood up and found Beast behind me.

"Where's Sarah?" I demanded.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

"You mean you didn't move her? And she's nowhere in the mansion?" I asked suddenly frightened.

My fear grew as he shook his head. Sinking back into my seat I struggled for control of myself. _If she isn't here, then I need to keep myself under control and situated in order to help her. Obviously she had either been taken or she had left of her own will. I had to find out which one and if it was the latter, then why._

Without looking at him I said, "I'm going to look around the mansion for any scent or sign of her. If I find anything I'll tell the Prof, if I don't I'll keep searching."

He nodded and I could feel the sadness radiating off of him. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I will have some of the others look around as well."

I nodded and left my seat walking out of the infirmary with my mind focused on finding any clue of my loved one who had disappeared in the night.

I allowed my dragon senses to enhance my human ones and set about sniffing for her scent outside the doorway. The funny thing was that I could smell the sweet scent of her in the room behind me where the bed was, but on the floor next to it and leading out of the room was the smell of a cat. I turned back to face Beast.

"Have you checked the security footage, yet?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Check and see if a cat was seen leaving the mansion about…" I sniffed again, "2-3 hours ago."

He nodded in understanding and followed me out of the room heading down towards the security room. Smiling I turned back to the cat smell. I was one step closer and hopefully I was correct in my assumptions that she had shifted for whatever reason and left the infirmary.

I traced her path to the elevator and up to the first floor of the mansion to outside on the grassy lawn and stopped. The scent changed from feline to bird and there was no more scent. The only clue was two talon marks in the soft dirt.

"Oh Sarah, where have you gone?" I asked looking into the sky hoping she would return and tease me like before.

I turned to go back inside and inform the Professor and Beast with the news and stopped. I looked back over my shoulder tears welling up in my eyes. The love of my life had been stolen from me right after she had found out her feelings and told me those fateful words that seem to screw up everyone's lives from book or TV characters to those in real life.

"I love you, Sarah," I said, "and I'll find you no matter how long it takes."

I headed inside wiping the tears away and headed up to the Professor's office.

_Author's Note: Well I hope you all weren't expecting me to end this whole story on the one chapter! No, I'm going to write a sequel! Yay! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and I'll try and send a note out to everyone who reviews this last chapter that the sequel is up._

_Please review! I love to know how well I've done and if anyone has any ideas that they would like to propose that is fine. I welcome ideas as they usually make the story that much more interesting. _

_Thanks to all who have reviewed at some point in the story!_


	21. Sequel: Flightless Falcon

_Author's Note: Flightless Falcon is up for those of you who would like to read it. It is the sequel to I'm a Mutant. Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know whether you like it or not._


End file.
